I'm with the Band
by OrangeWocket
Summary: Roxas is a teenage rock journalist. Against his protective mothers wishes, he tours with an up-and-coming band. He soon finds out that there is more to his trip than writing. There's fun, drama, love, sex, and Axel. Inspired by the movie 'Almost Famous'
1. Leaving

Oh Man.

If you watch me already you are probably like 'The shiz?! She hasn't finished ANY of her other fics!"

Well I couldn't not do this.

I am not giving up on any of my other fics, in fact I am finished with the next chapters to 'The Way You Make Me Feel' and 'Wrong Number'… I'm just waiting for my beta to read through them.

I was just so excited about this that I read through it myself and threw it up! I couldn't wait!

Now let me explain this a little.

First of all I am really excited about this fic! I'm sure a lot of you know the move 'Almost Famous', right? Well this fic is going to be based off that. One reason I know I will be able to update regularly. Cause the plot is already written for me, pretty much.. save for some quirks I have to do.

**For people who know the movie***** If you know the movie, then you know that William, the journalist… ofcourse does not fall in love with Russel (the guitarist of Stillwater). It's Pennylane and stuff. That's were I have to do that quirking. Cuz… Roxas is the 'William' character, and Axel is the 'Russel' character. So in some senses, a few roles are switched around.

For the first few chapters (save a few things) It's gonna be very similar to the movie… but as I get further in my little changes will start and it will begin to become a tad different. Mind you though, it is very much based off the movie… like I am trying to make it as much like the movie as possible.

I think, right now, that will help me. I want to practice my writing… but it's hard when you brain decides to block any plot from being created… so it's good for me to have a plot already and just write what happens. See, usually I don't do that.

Yeah… it helps that, like the Labyrinth, I know this movie by heart, word for word. Not even shitting you. I could sit down and recite either of those movies to you. So, yeah.

As I'm sure you noticed, I didn't name it Almost Famous…. Already using it's plot and all… don't need to use it's name too xD

Let's get this ball rolling

***

Summary: Roxas is a fifteen-year-old journalist. After hitting the gold and getting an assignment from _Rolling Stone_ he is off on an adventure with an up-and-coming rock band, despite his protective mother's objectives. He soon find's that there is a lot more than music to write about. Fun, drama, love, and Axel. Inspired by movie 'Almost Famous'

Pairings: Hmm.. I wonder? Akuroku, duh.

Rating: M for later language and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or 'Almost Famous'. Or the song 'America' by Simon and Garfunkel

OH, if you don't know the movie, then I should explain that this first chapter takes place a few years earlier. The second chapter will start with Roxas being 15, this just gives you some background to how the story starts. C:

I now present with 'I'm with the Band'

--

Chapter One: All Come to Look for America

"Oooh you wanna be Atticus Finch! That's so good!"

The brown hair woman leaned down and kissed her little boy on his forehead. The two were strolling down the street, on their way home. The sun was shining bright, despite the Christmas season that was fast approaching. The jingle of a bell could be heard as a man dressed as Santa collected money for the homeless.

The blonde smiled at his mother, having to trot at a fast pace to keep up with his mother's long legs. If the boy weren't so young, he would have been horrified at what his mother was wearing. She had her long brown hair tied back into a braid with a massive pink bow. The dress she wore was even more horrific. It reached down past her knees and was decorated with a massive amount of pink flowers, the same pink as the bow that held her perfect braid together.

The young boy shrugged and looked down at the ground, "Well, I like him!"

The mother smiled and nodded, "Why?" The tone in her voice seemed to change, almost as if quizzing him. But the son didn't notice as he grabbed onto her hand to keep up.

"He's Honest."

"Yes." She grinned, pulling him along the crowded street.

"H-he stands up for the right thing." The young boy looked up excited, counting the things on his finger.

"Yes." His mom nodded.

"And he's a good father!" He looked up, a big excited grin.

"He is." She nodded again.

"Mmhm, did it all by himself."

His mom slowed down, turning to face her son, "Did what by himself." Her tone went a little low. Not in a mean way, but almost sounded like a teacher.

The blonde stopped and looked up, confused, "Raised his… kids?"

The mother let out a chuckle and shook her head, "He didn't raise them by himself!"

She began walking at the same pace, pulling her young son along, "Excuse me, who was the woman that came to their house everyday?"

"Calpurnia." The boy responded quickly, not even having to think twice about his answer.

"Calpurnia. He remembered her name!" The mother grinned, the last part was whispered to herself. Her son was exceptionally bright and it made her feel like gold to have a son like that. She never wanted to lose him.

The boy jumped up, excited and interested in their conversation

"A-and, what about Boo?

"What about Boo?

"Don't you feel bad for-"

"Boo Radley is one of the most interesting characters in '_To Kill a Mocking Bird'."_

The mother and son stopped in front of their door. She shuffled in her bag to find her keys. The young boy pulled his hand back and bounced on his tiny feet. The shirt he wore was a striped button up with a collar. His pants were a navy blue and he wore a brown belt to hold them up. If anyone were to see him, they would think someone shrunk a businessman. The only thing that looked off was his messy blonde hair that rested on his head. No matter what his mother did, it always spiked to the side. His mother knew it couldn't be fixed; his brother's hair had been the same.

With a sound of triumph, the woman pulled the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, grabbing her sons' hand as she did.

The conversation took a pause as the two stepped in the immaculate home. Everything in the home had its place. The woman let go of her sons' hand to place the bell on top of the doorknob. There was no way she was letting Cloud, that teenage son of hers, sneak past when he got home.

After a little bit of picking every single dust particle off every surface, the mother proceeded to cook. She called her son over, wanting to talk with him more.

The young boy stood on his tiptoes to see what was on the stove. Excited to talk more, he began to bounce.

"Mom, tell me more about Livia!"

Aerith smiled and flipped a cutlet, lightly pushing her son back so he didn't get burnt by the oil.

"She killed everybody else so her son, Tiberius, could inherit the throne- just like Nixon. It's awfully common in a lot of stories. Like Shakespeare. You know, those plays we go see at the Old Globe!"

The two talking jumped at the sound of a bell ringing throughout the house. Aerith sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Cloud?"

In the room over Cloud winced, silently punishing himself for his failed attempt to catch the bell before it fell. With a sigh he stepped inside and answered his mom.

"H-Hey, Mom." He wore a fake smile and closed the door. He adjusted his jacket to hide the corner of something large and square under his jacket, hoping that his mother didn't come out to talk so he could run upstairs, but no luck. Her footsteps rang through the house as she met him in the living room, a huge smile on her face.

"Want something to eat?"

Cloud sidestepped toward the stairs and smiled, trying to act like the angel child his mother wished he was.

"N-no thanks. I already ate."

Aerith jogged to the other side of the room, in front of the stairs. Even though she still wore her smile, her eyes were angry. Cloud knew it. He jumped back when she crossed her arms, blocking his way upstairs.

"Are you sure? I made soy cutlets." She smiled bigger, but still had venom in her eyes.

Cloud gritted his teeth, trying to keep his smile. A little harsher he responded, "I'm fine, I already ate."

Aerith stopped, her smile disappearing. She stepped closer to Cloud, her eyes turning from anger to disappointment, "Wait."

She took another step, her finger pointing at Cloud. The blonde stepped back, shoulders rising and arms crossing to hug his chest, trying to hide his 'get away' under his jacket.

"You've been kissing." She stated, not even a question. Cloud's eyes widened, but he tried to cover it up by tilting his head.

"N-no I haven't."

Aerith chuckled and took another step, shaking her finger, "Yes, you have."

"No, I-"

"YES, you have." Aerith said sternly, crossing her arms as she did.

"I can tell."

Cloud stepped back and scoffed, "You can't _tell_."

Aerith nodded, "Not only can I tell, I know who it is. It's Leon."

The younger blonde stepped into the living room and gasped to himself. Cloud rolled his eyes and began to walk past his mom, towards his little brother. He was curious how his mom could tell but figured for now he didn't care.

With a sigh he tried to make his escape upstairs but was again stopped by his mothers voice.

"Whatcha got under your coat?"

Cloud turned around and sighed, figured it was useless to try and hide it, his mom would just get it anyway. With a rolled of his eyes he pulled it out.

Simon and Garfunkel Record. It was going to be his way of sleeping through the night, his way of dealing with this_ household._

His mother grabbed the record from him and sighed. Cloud crossed his arms, calmly looking into his mothers' eyes.

"It's unfair that we can't listen to our music."

Aerith looked up at the ceiling, reciting something she felt like she had said hundreds of times.

"It's because it is about drugs and promiscuous sex."

Cloud felt like stomping his foot like a child, but instead just grabbed the record from her hand. He could feel angry tears in his eyes but held them back.

"Simon and Garfunkel is poetry." He flipped the record over, showing his mom the lyrics on the back. Taking the record, Aerith looked and nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it's the poetry of drugs and promiscuous sex. HONEY!"

She flipped the record over, showing her son the two men on the front, "They're on pot."

With that she pointed to the men's eyes, proving her point. The younger boy stood to the side, eyes wide with interest.

Cloud growled, sticking out his fingers to begin to count out a list, "First, it was butter. Then it was sugar and white flour."

Aerith dropped her arms down and sighed, tired of hearing the same conversation.

"Bacon, eggs, bologna, rock 'n' roll, motorcycles."

Aerith stomped away to the kitchen, but Cloud was right on her tail. Slamming the record on the counter, she spun around.

"THEN, it was celebrating Christmas on a day in September when you knew it wouldn't be commercialized. What _else_ are you gonna ban?"

Aerith sighed and turned toward the stove, finishing off the cutlets, "Honey, You just want to rebel against knowledge."

The woman put the cutlets on a plate and set them on the counter, "I'm just trying to give you the Cliff's Notes on how to live life in this world."

Cloud crossed his arms, "We're like nobody else I know!"

Aerith sighed and turned to look at her teenage son, "I am a college professor. Why can't I teach my own kids? Use me."

Aerith smiled, hoping Cloud would listen. But he just stepped back and shook his head.

"Leon says that you use knowledge to keep me down. He says I am a 'yes' person and your raising us in a… a 'no' environment."

To the side the young boy picked up the record off the counter, examining it.

Aerith sighed, nodding. She hated when Cloud talked about Leon. It was enough that her son was gay. She didn't want to hear about Leon and be reminded of the fact.

"Well, clearly 'no' is a word Leon doesn't hear much." With a glare Aerith began to get out the plates for her and the young blonde.

Cloud scoffed and stepped backwards, "I can't live here! I HATE you, even Roxas hates you!"

Roxas jumped at hearing his name. He looked at the two and shook his head, "I don't hate her."

Aerith smirked to herself but Cloud just rolled his eyes, looking at his brother.

"You do hate her. You don't even know the truth!"

"Honey, don't be a drama queen."

Cloud had enough. He threw his hands up and began to walk away, "FECK YOU!"

Aerith's jaw dropped. That was something she was dreading to hear come form her son.

"H-hey!" She said, not happy with the language. Cloud ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door. From his room you could hear him scream down to them.

"This is a HOUSE OF LIES!"

Aerith sighed and looked down, talking to Roxas. "There it is. Your brother used the 'f' word."

Roxas shook his head, "I think she said 'feck'."

Aerith sighed and looked at the blonde, "What's the difference?"

"The letter 'u'."

Aerith let out a small chuckle and smiled at her son. She made her way back to the kitchen, making sure to snatch the record out of Roxas' hands.

--

Roxas sighed in the bathroom at school. The fight last night had left many things awkward and he was dreading having to be in the car with them. Looking at the boys next to him he frowned. There they were, all fixing their little bit of facial hair that was beginning to grow and all at least a head taller than him. He turned back to his mirror and grumbled, fixing a few of his spiked blonde locks. Why did he look so much younger?

The thought didn't leave him on the ride home either. He was sitting in the back of the car, fingers tracing himself in his class picture. Cloud and his mother were sitting up in the front in silence. Roxas was tired of it and cleared his throat.

"I look so much younger than everyone else."

Aerith tensed up for a second then shrugged, trying to play it off, "Enjoy it while you can."

Cloud looked over at his mom, not amused by the situation. With a sigh he shook his head, "Mom, it's time."

Aerith looked at her teen son and sighed, tapping her nails on the car wheel, "Can this wait till we get home?"

Cloud scoffed and shook his head, "Mom, pull over. Tell him the truth. Tell him how old he is!"

Aerith sighed and began to stop the car. Roxas just looked at his brother with a confused looked, then at his mother.

With yet another sigh, the car stopped and the brunette leaned into her seat, slightly glaring at Cloud, "He knows how old he is."

Cloud shifted to face his mom, "But other kids make fun of him because of how young he looks. Nobody includes him. They call him 'The Narc' behind his back."

Roxas straightened up and looked at his brother with wide eyes, "They do?"

Aerith looked worriedly at Roxas then back at Cloud, "What's a narc?"

Cloud exhaled a breath and gave his mom a square look, " A narcotics officer."

Aerith smiled and shrugged, letting a small laugh escape while she spoke. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Cloud rolled his eyes a looked away, ready to deal with the fact that he lost this battle. Roxas on the other hand, wasn't done. He didn't want this to end in another fight.

"Come on, you guys. It's no big deal. I'm twelve. She skipped me a grade. Big deal I'm a year younger. They're thirteen, I'm twelve."

Cloud slowly turned his head to look at his mom, a smirk on his face. He would have to remember to thank Roxas later. Aerith look at Cloud and nodded. They finally agreed on something. It was time he knew.

Roxas looked at the two in front and tilted his head, "Aren't I?"

With a sigh Aerith began to speak, "I also put you in first grade when you were five, and I never told you."

Roxas sat back, eyes wide, "So how old am I?"

Aerith smiled, trying to hide the fact that it was bad, "You're eleven."

Cloud looked back at Roxas, waiting for his reaction. He was silent, just staring at his mother in shock.

"So you skipped fifth grade. There's too much padding in the grades. I taught elemen-"

"ELEVEN?!" Roxas screamed, looking at Cloud in shock. The two in front jumped at the sudden outburst.

Roxas just rested his head on the backrest, letting out long breaths. No wonder he was so tiny. No wonder he hadn't grown and… _extra_ hair yet.

"This explains… so much."

Cloud sighed and glared at him mom, "You've robbed him of an adolescence."

The brunette scoffed and shook her head, "Adolescence is a marketing tool."

Cloud rolled his eyes and turned to face to backseat. He reached out and shook Roxas' knee in a brotherly way.

"Rox, I know you were expecting puberty but you're just gonna have to shine it on for a little while."

Roxas glared, not at Cloud but at his mom. Aerith just scoffed again, "Who needs a _crowd_?" She put her fingers in the air like quotation marks.

Her voice was rising a bit. She adjusted herself so she could see both Roxas and Cloud, "Who put such a high premium on being _typical?"_

Focusing on Roxas she smiled, "You're unique. Take those extra years and do what you want. Go to Europe for a year. Take a look around. See what you like."

Her smile faded into a look of concern, "Follow your dream. You'll still be the youngest lawyer in the country. Your dad was so proud of you. He knew you were an accelerated child."

Cloud lifted his head up at that and looked over at his mom, "W-What about me?"

Aerith's smile faded at she looked at Cloud. With a sigh she shrugged, "You were rebellious and ungrateful of my love."

Cloud scoffed and turned to look at the front. Not believing his ears. He had to get away.

"Thank got my birthday's in a month." He mumbled. The mumble went unheard by his mother, but not Roxas.

--

"This song explains why I'm leaving!"

Roxas settled in an armchair, while his mother sat on the couch, her arms folded on her lap. Roxas' eyes followed his older brother as he paced over to the record player then as he put the record in, fingers moving to put the pin in the right spot.

Roxas' looked at his mom when he heard her sigh, "We can't talk? We have to listen to rock music?"

Cloud trudged up behind Roxas' chair and leaned down, hugging his brothers' neck. Leaving a kiss on his forehead he whispered a small, 'I love you'.

Roxas looked up and gave him a small smile, silently telling him he loved him back. His brother, the only connection he had to anything real was leaving. The person he looked up to and loved with all his heart was leaving. He wiped the tear that had begun to trail down his cheek and sighed, eyes falling to lap.

The music started, but Aerith refused to listen. She blocked it out, glaring daggers into the floor.

Roxas let the melody run through him. He smiled and looked at his mom, then back at Cloud. Cloud was making his way to the door, a box in hand. Roxas stood up, not wanting to waste his last moments with his brother, and followed. Leon stepped in, ruffling Roxas's hair as he passed.

Roxas didn't know Leon to well, but from the arguments he would overhear from Cloud and his mom, he knew that Leon was Cloud's boyfriend. It took him awhile to understand, and a lot of explaining from his brother, to understand that two guys can love each other.

He wished his mom accepted that, because Leon looked like he was cool, and Roxas wanted to be cool. He wanted to know all the grown ups and know adult things. He couldn't wait until the day he could leave and do something great.

Aerith got up and followed Roxas out the door. The two stood in the lawn and watched as Cloud threw his suitcase in the trunk, along with a box. Cloud looked over at the two, a small frown gracing his lips. Roxas looked back, a look of disappointment on his face. He wasn't disappointed in Cloud, just that he couldn't spend his soon to come teenage years with him. Aerith, on the other hand, just looked worried. Cloud was expecting more of an angry look from her. It almost made him feel bad for leaving… _almost._

Roxas sniffed back a tear. The cool spring breeze blew through his already messed up spikes and it made his bare arms cold. He took a few steps forward, letting a small tear fall from his eye. The sound of the screen door squeaking open made him cover the tear. Leon, the cool looking guy, was coming back again. He didn't want to be seen crying in front of him. Leon walked by with a box in his hand. Roxas jumped and cleared his throat, trying to get his attention.

"H-hey man, take g-good care of him in San Francisco… m-man." Roxas stumbled over his words, trying to get them right. Leon let a small smile spread across his face and nodded, turning and making his way to the car.

Cloud smiled when Leon got over to the trunk, letting a hand run though his boyfriends soft hair. The blonde looked back over at his family, ready to say his last good byes.

He strode over, a sad smile on his face. He bent down so he was eye level with Roxas, his sad smile turning into a smirk. Roxas smiled lovingly at his brother. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew he was and that was that.

"One day… you'll be cool." Cloud grabbed Roxas' shoulders and shook them lightly. Roxas beamed at the older blonde. Cloud grinned back pulling him in for a hug. Roxas wrapped his small arms around his older brother, savoring the last hug he was going to get from him in… _a while_.

Cloud let out a sigh and pulled back a little, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder. "Look under your bed," Cloud whispered with a smirk, "It'll set you free."

He pulled back and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Cloud looked over at his mom, dreading to see how this was going to end. He stood up, brushing some dirt off his pants as he did. He slowly walked over to his mother, almost shaking out of both excitement and fear.

He stopped in front of her, eyes big. With a sigh he put his hand out, ready to give her a heartless handshake, since that's all he figured she'd want form him. Instead he was mildly surprised when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, wrapping her skinny arms around his broad shoulders.

With a sigh she shook her head, not wanting to let go of her eldest son, "You're eighteen, I can't stop you."

With that said she pulled back, but not before she caressed his cheek affectionately.

Cloud smiled then stepped back, his excitement taking over him. He darted towards the car, a huge smile on his face. Darting was his second choice; he was going to skip. But he figured his mother couldn't even deal with the fact that he likes men, he probably shouldn't act like a girl in front of her either.

Roxas sighed at the sight as his brother and his brother boyfriend droving off. He was surprised when the tears didn't come. It must have been the fact that he was happy for him, and he knew it was all for the better.

His mom sighed as well, slowly nodding her head, "He'll be back"

Roxas tried nodding with his mom, but stopped when he heard the voice of his brother, letting out a loud sound of excitement somewhere down the road.

"Maybe not soon."

--

Roxas reached under his bed, and pulled out a bag. He could feel his excitement growing; he wanted to know what it was. He closed his eyes and opened the bag. He let out a breath he had been keeping in and slowly opened one eye. He let out a gasp and opened both his eyes. They were beautiful.

Records; probably at least two-dozen. The first one he read as 'The Beatles'. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he flipped through the beautiful works of art. Running his hand across the smooth cardboard he closed his eyes and thanked his brother. The last one caught his interest. The cover read 'Tommy; The Who' He opened the package up and found not only a record, but a note with a box of matches.

He could recognize the messy scrawled handwriting as Clouds and he smiled. The note was short and read;

_Listen to Tommy with a candle burning and you will see your entire future._

With a sigh he picked up the record and began to play it. He watched as the record spun, but before he continued watching the mesmerizing thing he lit a candle, watching and waiting to see his future.

Meanwhile downstairs, Aerith started the record player, finally deciding to listen to what Cloud wanted her to.

It was exactly what she always said it was. Poetry.

The poetry of drugs and Promiscuous sex.

_Let us be lovers, _

_We'll marry our fortunes together _

_I've got some real estate here in my bag_

_So we bought a pack of cigarettes and Mrs. Wagner pies _

_And walked off to look for America_

_"Kathy," I said as we boarded a Greyhound in Pittsburgh _

_"Michigan seems like a dream to me now" _

_It took me four days to hitchhike from Saginaw _

_I've come to look for America_

_Laughing on the bus _

_Playing games with the faces _

_She said the man in the gabardine suit was a spy _

_I said "Be careful, his bowtie is really a camera"_

_"Toss me a cigarette, I think there's one in my raincoat" _

_"We smoked the last one an hour ago" _

_So I looked at the scenery, she read her magazine _

_And the moon rose over an open field_

_"Kathy, I'm lost," I said, though I knew she was sleeping _

_"I'm empty and aching and I don't know why" _

_Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike _

_They've all come to look for America _

_All come to look for America _

_All come to look for America_

_--_

Review please.

ALSO, if you know the movie..

Well, actually even if you don't…

What should the name of Axel's band be (should be showing up next chapter).

I was just gonna stick with 'Stillwater' but I'm already pretty much using the movies plot… might as well be creative with names, right?

But I would love to get some suggestions from you guys too!

Thanks for reading, depending on reviews, next chapter should be up fairly soon~


	2. It's Over

This chapter is up so fast, only because my Roxas bribed me with se- uh.. cookies. C:

Btw, speaking of my 'Roxas', I cosplay Axel and I have some akuroku pictures taken by some amazing photographers on my dA (so does my Roxas). So if you wanna check them out I'll link our dA's on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Almost famous.

I thank my Roxas for the idea of the band name, 'Skyscrapers'.

Now here is Chapter two of 'I'm with the Band.

--

Chapter two: It's Over.

A fifteen-year-old blonde senior wondered down the street, only half way paying attention to where he was going. He knew his way by heart. He was on his way to the downtown radio station, a place he liked to visit often. He smiled with excitement as he thought about those big windows, the ones that let you see the people who were being interviewed. Today was a big day for him.

Cid, a famous rock journalist and the editor of _Creem_ magazine, was being interviewed and Roxas planned to try to talk to him. He was Roxas' role model and the reason he even considered becoming a rock journalist himself. The things Cid wrote about, the things he said… were like music themselves to Roxas ears. The words flowed like a stream and were real and honest.

He had recently begun to send the journalist small article's he cooked up, hoping to get a response. Figuring he was a busy man, Roxas thought it was destiny that Cid was going to be in town. He could talk to him face to face.

The blonde clutched the recent issue of _Rolling Stone_ in his hand. He could almost hear what his idol was saying, he felt like he knew him so well.

"_Uh Well, here's a theory for you to disregard…heh… completely. Uh… Music… y'know, true music- Not just rock 'n' roll- It chooses you. Y'know, it lives in your car, or alone, listening to you headphones—y'know with the vast, scenic bridges and angelic choirs in your brain. Y'know, it's a place apart from the vast, benign lap of America."_

Roxas beamed, turning the corner and taking his last steps towards the station. Seeing the big windows he sighed and leaned against them, seeing only the DJ. Cid was more than likely gathering his things from the back. Roxas wasn't disappointed though; he already knew he was going to miss the interview. School got out too late, but he knew he would be just in time to catch Cid before he left. Clasping the magazine to his chest, he began humming a song. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed and his head was bobbing. He was completely oblivious to the man who had crept up next to him.

After about thirty seconds the man decided to make himself known. With a grin he crossed his arms, interrupting Roxas' humming.

"Iggy Pop! AMEN!" Cid chuckled upon seeing Roxas jump.

Roxas looked next to him and began to panic. It was Cid standing next to him. The teen cleared his throat, suddenly wishing he had water. He didn't wanna screw this up by saying anything wrong.

He quickly held out his hand, a nervous grin on his face, "C-Cid! My name is R-Roxas Strife. It's great to actually m-meet you!"

Cid reached out and grabbed the kid's hand, shaking it firmly. He tilted his head, signaling Roxas to walk with him.

"So _you're_ the kid who's been sending me all those articles from the school newspaper."

Roxas chuckled nervously, trying to keep his cool as he strode next to Cid, "Yeah, yeah. I've .. uh… been doing some stuff for a local underground paper also."

Cid nodded giving Roxas a small smirk, "What are you, like, the star of your school."

Roxas looked down, not really hesitating in his answer, "They hate me." he scoffed out, following Cid around a corner.

The young blonde thought back to all the shoves and taunts he has to deal with daily. Being a senior that could easily be a freshmen isn't easy. It also doesn't help when you're the smartest in your class. Of course at first they all like you, but as soon as you refuse to do their work, they dump you and throw you aside. He went through all that freshmen year, now his class knows. So they hate him. Roxas never needed friends anyway; he gave up on trying to be cool.

Cid shrugged and put on a pair of sunglasses he retrieved from his jacket pocket, "Heh, You'll meet them all again on their long journey to the middle."

Roxas grinned, having a hard time keeping his excitement down. He was pretty sure his hand was sweating so much that the pages of the _Rolling Stone_ had begun to bleed.

Cid chuckled, "Yeah, your writing is damn good. It's just a shame you missed out on rock 'n' roll." He shook his head

"It's over."

Roxas tilted his head, his smile fading, "Over?"

"Over!" Cid declared, throwing his arms in the air slightly, "You got here just in time for the death rattle. Last gasp. Last grope"

Roxas sighed and shrugged, fastening his pace to keep up with Cid. To him, rock 'n' roll would never be over. Ever since he had laid eyes on his treasure; his heart, the records, he knew it would never be over for him. It was an affair he would never be willing to give up. But still he didn't argue with Cid, only smiled and gave him a hopeful look.

"Well, at least I'm here for that."

Cid nodded, "Yeah- What do you type on?"

"Smith-Corona Galaxis Deluxe."

Cid stopped and turned to the boy. He pushed down his sunglasses and rose his eyebrow, "And you like Lou Reed?"

Roxas shrugged slightly but nodded, "The early stuff. In his new stuff he's trying to be like Bowie… he… he should just be himself." Roxas adjusted his shoulder bag and smiled at Cid.

Cid smirked and tilted his head, "You take drugs?"

"No."

Cid started to walk again, Roxas following suit, "Smart kid. I used to do speed. Y'know.. and sometimes a little cough syrup. I'd stay up all night, just writing and writing. I mean, like twenty five pages of dribble. Like, about The Faces or Coltrane. Y'know... just to fuckin' write."

Roxas nodded, letting out a sound of understanding. Cid stopped suddenly and turned to Roxas, holding out his hand.

"All right. It's been nice to meet ya."

Roxas frowned slightly, not expecting it to all end so quickly. But, with a reluctant smile, Roxas shook his hand, nodding.

"Y'know, keep sending me your stuff. I-I just can't stand here all day talking to my many fans."

Roxas frowned but nodded, stepping back, "Yeah... I understand."

Cid chuckled and nodded. Ready to head home, but fifteen minutes later found him and Roxas in a small diner. Cid was sharing all his experience with the young blonde. The man loved it; having someone to give advice to… someone you know will listen.

"…Y'know, because once you go to L.A., you're gonna have friends like crazy. But they're gonna be fake friends. They're gonna try to corrupt you. I mean, you got an honest face, and they're gonna tell you everything."

Cid took a sip of his coffee, then shook his head, "But you cannot make friends with the rock stars."

Roxas nodded and reached for a napkin and a pen, "Is it ok if-"

"If you're gonna be a true journalist—y'know, rock journalism…"

Cid shrugged and sighed, "First, you never get paid much. But, you will get free records from the record company."

Cid went to take a bite of his burger, but stopped at the site of Roxas taking notes. With a chuckle he put his head down and shook his head, "_Jesus._"

Roxas looked up from his napkin and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"There is fucking nothing about you that is controversial, man."

Cid shook his head and chuckled. Roxas stuttered and looked down at himself. Navy blue collared shirt and black slacks. He looked back up at Cid who just chuckled.

"_God_, it's gonna get ugly, man. They're gonna offer you drinks, you're gonna meet girls, they're gonna fly you places for free, offer drugs. And I know it sounds great, but these people are not your friends. These are people who want you to write sanctimonious stories about the genius of rock stars. And they will ruin rock 'n' roll and _strangle_ everything we love about it, right?"

Cid sat up and threw his hands into the air. Roxas nodded, trying to take in all the information he was getting. He thought over the things Cid was saying in his head, _They are not your friends, low pay-_

Roxas was cut off when Cid waved his arms slightly, "And then… it just becomes an… an _industry of cool._ I-I mean… MAN!

Cid let his arms drop to the table and leaned over, getting a serious face with Roxas, "Y'know, I'm telling you, you're coming along at a very dangerous time for rock 'n' roll."

Roxas nodded and looked back down, adding another note to his napkin, _industry of cool_.

"That's why I think you should turn. Go back, and… be a fucking lawyer or something."

Roxas' smile slowly faded at hearing that. _Lawyer._ That's all he's been told to do his entire life. _Be a Lawyer._ What if he didn't want to be a lawyer? What if he wanted to spend his life doing what he wanted and being around what he liked? Like hell he was gonna just turn around.

Cid sipped his coffee, looking back to see Roxas almost glaring at him. With a small smile he shrugged, "But I can tell from your face that you won't."

Roxas kept the same stare, only blinked.

"Listen, I can give you thirty five bucks. Give me thousand words on Black Sabbath."

"An assignment?" Roxas straightened up, letting a smile finally break through again. God must exist if he was getting an assignment… from the editor of _Creem_ magazine!

"Yeah.. heh. Yeah." With a chuckle Cid shook his head. He couldn't believe someone as well rounded as Roxas was going to throw himself in the…_ hellhole_ of rock 'n' roll.

Roxas just smiled, jotting down his assignment. Not only did this mean he was starting his career, but he got to go backstage and meet with them, listen to them from twenty feet away. He smiled at the idea of knocking on the door of the stage and saying '_I'm with Creem magazine!'._

He broke out of his daydream when he heard Cid sigh. Looking up he noticed the serious look the man was wearing and leaned forward. Cid looked over and leaned forward as well, adopting a very serious tone.

"Hey, You have to make your reputation on being honest… and… y'know, unmerciful."

Roxas nodded, his face instantly becoming serious. He was intent on doing everything he needed to become successful and be able to do this right.

With a determined look, he nodded again at Cid, "Honest…. Unmerciful."

"And.. uh, look. If you get into a jam, you can… call me. I stay up late."

With a smile he slid Roxas a business card.

--

The car ride was filled with lectures. Just rules for Roxas to follow. Roxas knew the only reason his mother was taking him to this concert was because it was beneficial for him, and all she wanted was for him to be happy. She had messed up with Cloud; she didn't want to see her last son leave too.

Roxas couldn't contain the butterflies, as he looked out the window at all the people. This was the first concert, out of hopefully many, that he ever attended. This needed to be the best experience of his life.

He looked over when he heard his mom groan to herself, slowing the car down as to not hit anybody in the parking lot.

"Look at this. An entire generation of Cinderella's, and there's no slipper coming."

Aerith stuck her head out of her window, trying to see around the people blocking her way. Every person that past made a vulgar comment at her, some even asking if she wanted to buy some drugs. With a sound of disgust she pulled her head back in and gave Roxas a concerned look.

"Mom, all I have to do is listen. That's what Cid said."

Aerith nodded, "As long as I know this is a hobby."

The car slowed to a stop and Aerith rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'll pick you up right here at eleven o'clock sharp!"

Roxas nodded and gathered his notepad and bag.

"If you get lost, use the family whistle."

Roxas rolled his eyes. When he was seven when his mother taught him and Cloud the 'family whistle' so that if they ever got lost at a store, they were supposed to stand there and whistle the tune as loud as they could. It was a rather embarrassing experience that, thankfully, Roxas never had to experience.

With a pat on the shoulder his mom gave him one last concerned look. "Good luck."

Roxas chuckled and nodded, "Thanks."

Roxas quickly jumped out of the car, wanting to get away as fast as possible. He made it ten steps when he heard the dreadful 'family whistle'. With a groan he turned around. _What could she possibly want?_

He saw his mom reach her head out of the car and clear her throat, "D-Don't take drugs!!"

Roxas stood there, watching as the people around him stopped and looked at the_ crazy_ woman. With some laughs, people began to mock her.

"_Oh, don't take drugs!! Ha! Yes, 'mother'!"_

Roxas just sighed, turning slowly as if he didn't even know his mom. That was an experience he never wanted to go through again. His mom sure did know how to embarrass him.

He stared ahead but had to stop when he laid eyes on the performing center. It was _huge_. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, about to go back stage and listen to _Black Sabboth_. It was like a dream! This was his dream.

--

It took him some wondering to find the backstage door. It was down a long driveway next to a garage for tour buses or limos. An outside light shined above it, reflecting of the wet concrete to give it an eerie glow. Roxas jogged down to the door, feeling the butterflies in his stomach again. He couldn't believe it!

He knocked and heard some rustling. Suddenly the music playing got louder as the door opened. Behind the door was a tall, bald, black man in a tux. His sunglasses, which were very unnecessary at this time of night, were reflecting Roxas's nervous face.

With a gulp Roxas smiled, "H-hi! I'm Roxas Strife. I'm here from _Creem_ magazine to interview Black Sabbath."

The man nodded and reached behind him, grabbing a clipboard. After a second of looking at it he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not on the list."

With that the door was slammed.

Roxas stood there for a second, stunned at what to do. He heard some girls giggling up at the opening of the driveway. His brain was at a complete loss at what to do. Two minutes ago he had been so excited, he was ready to kick start his career. And now he was lost.

This is what he wants to do, and if he can't even get his way through the backstage doors, then how does he expect to succeed?

That's when it hit him. With a determined sigh he reached forward and knocked on the door again. There was no way he was going to let a slammed door destroy his dreams. This is what he wanted to do! Did _Elvis_ let a broken guitar string stop him from making music? NO!

The door opened again, revealing the same man. Roxas reached down into his bag, pulling out a copy of _Creem._

"Sir, I'm a journalist. Here's a copy of the mag-"

"You're not. On. The. List. Go to the top of the ramp with the other girls."

The man nodded his head and shut the door in Roxas' face. With a sigh Roxas looked behind him at the tittering girls. The one's he could see all had long hair and bright clothes. With another fit of laughs they yelled down to him.

"Come on! We won't bite!"

Roxas sucked in a breath and turned back around, landing another few knocks on the door. This time the man opened it just enough to see the blonde's face. Roxas panicked, knowing the man was getting ready to slam it.

"But, what happens after I go to the top of the ramp?!" He rushed out, but his question was left only answered by the slam of the door.

Realizing there was nothing he could do, he made his way to the ramp… with the groupies. They usually get in back, right? Roxas nodded to himself, hoping he could sneak in with them. With a few last hesitant steps, he leaned against the wall, still a few feet away from the girls.

The blonde girl with all the bright pink on walked over to Roxas, a small smirk on her face, "Who're you with?"

Roxas tilted his head and adjusted his bag, "Me? I-I'm with myself."

The girl scoffed and shook her head, "No. Who are you with? What band?" She put a hand on her hip and blew out some cigarette smoke.

Roxas chuckled to himself, suddenly feeling nervous again, "Oh! I-I'm here to interview Black Sabboth. I'm a journalist. I'm not—Not a… y'know."

Roxas signaled to the girls with his arms, stuttering to try and think of what to call them.

"A.. what?"

The girl who spoke stepped forward. She looked young and had red hair down to her shoulders. Her shirt was white and didn't even reach past her belly button, but most of that was covered by her jacket, which was brown with fur edges that were maybe a half a foot wide. A pair of purple sunglasses covered her eyes. She was easily the prettiest out of the groupies.

She walked towards Roxas, tilting her head.

"You're not... a what?" Her voice was calm, which made Roxas even more nervous.

With a shrugged he answered, feeling his face heating up, "I'm not a… groupie."

The last word was accompanied by a chorus of groans, making Roxas jump back. He was expecting them to… cherish their… 'groupie-ness'. The woman with the fur jacket just shook her head.

"WE are not groupies."

The first girl, with the bright pink, gestured to the other one and rolled her eyes, "This is Penny Lane, man. Show some respect."

"Groupies sleep with rock stars' cause they wanna be near someone famous. We're here because of the music. _We_ are Band Aids. We don't have intercourse with these guys. We inspire them! We're here because of the music."

The groupie- no, _Band Aid_ next to Penny nodded, "She was the one changed everything. She was the one who said 'No more sex. No more exploiting our bodies and our hearts.'"

Roxas nodded slowly, feeling awkward by the whole situation.

"Just blow jobs and that's it."

Penny laughed and shook her head. Roxas chuckled nervously, trying to fit in with them. But more than anything he was nervous about getting in. He needed this kick-start. He needed it bad.

Roxas jumped at the sound of a horn honking, then caught sight of a limo pulling in. With widened eyes he watched as a few of the Band Aids ran up the limo screaming.

"Here comes Sabbath! OZZY OSBOURNE!" Without even stopping, the limo drove past them and into the driveway, leaving Roxas to believe this was not going to get him inside.

With a shrug the bright pink girl smiled, "I think I saw Sapphire in there."

The door to the backstage could be heard opening, and everyone, including Roxas, looking down the ramp. The first thing Roxas saw was a healed boot, then a girl jumped out, fists in the air. In one hand she had a bottle of wine. Her hair was short and brown, flipped out on the bottom. With a huge scream she cried up at the group.

"DOES ANYONE REMEMBER LAUGHTER?!"

"Sapphire?!" The Band Aids began running down the ramp towards the girl. Roxas stood clueless, but was grabbed by the main one, Penny. With a pull he was running down the ramp with them.

"Passes girl, I got 'em." Sapphire grinned, giving all the girls kisses on the cheek, she stopped at Roxas and tilted her head.

"Who brought 'Opie'?"

Suddenly a finger was being pointed at him, belonging to the bouncer that slammed the door on him, "Oh no, not this one!"

Penny tried to push past, still having a grip on Roxas' hand, "He's with us."

The man wouldn't let him past. Suddenly all hope was gone from Roxas' face. Penny turned around and gave him a serious look, "I'll take care of this. If I can!"

Roxas nodded and watched as the man, now wearing a smug grin, closed the door on him.

All hope was gone. Of course this would happen! He got so excited for this and now… this. This was his chance and it was just ripped from his grasp. Now he's stuck relying on a _… groupie._

Taking a few deflated steps back he groaned. He almost felt like crying. That was it. It's over.

He turned around and began making his way up the ramp, but stopped as a bus parked itself right at the opening.

"_Come on boys, pick it up! This is outrageous. We're an hour and a half late!"_

Roxas straightened his back and watched as the band emerged. The group of guys began jogging down the ramp, almost too fast to recognize. But out of the blurs he saw it. _Red_. He could recognize that red hair anywhere. That was Axel. Guitarist of the amazing band '_Skyscrapers'_ and they were just starting to hit it big.

Roxas turned on a dime and followed the group back down the ramp.

The manager, Reno, was banging on the backstage door. He was the only other person he had ever seen with the same color hair as Axel. But then again they were brothers, so it made sense. Roxas had read a small article about them once and ever since then loosely followed their work.

Reno was shouting through the door, his hair all disheveled and messy, "RUDE!!! Open up!! It's RENO with Skyscrapers we're on the show!!!"

Roxas stood behind them and cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the band. For some reason, his eyes couldn't stop staring into Axel's. With a small blush he looked away, focusing on Reno.

"H-hi! I'm a journalist. I write for _Creem_ magazine."

The silver haired one, Riku, pointed at Roxas and began speaking in a sarcastic tone, "Oh ho, the enemy. A Rock writer!"

Roxas stepped back, not really knowing how to respond. He just nodded and lifted up his magazine, "R-right. I'd like to interview you or somebody from your band."

Reno groaned and began walking towards Roxas, pointing a warning finger at him, "Look, I'm sorry. But,-"

Reno grabbed Roxas shoulders and pushed him away, voice raised, "Could you please FUCK OFF?!"

Roxas blushed at the embarrassing encounter and was about to walk away when Axel calmly cleared his throat, "We play for the fans, not the critics."

He was leaning on his guitar case, a small smirk in place. Unlike everyone else, he seemed calm. The others were stressing but Axel just smiled. With a wink he waved and began to turn around to face the door.

Roxas sighed and looked at the group. He wasn't just a writer. He _was _a fan. Deciding a different approach he stumbled back towards them.

"A-Axel, Riku, Zex, Demyx. I _really_ love your band. I-I think the song 'Fever Dog' is a big step forward for you."

The band all turned to look at Roxas, waiting to hear more.

"And y-you guys producing it yourselves instead of Glyn Johns…that was the right thing to do."

Roxas's eyes fell onto the redheaded guitarist and he grinned, pointing at him, "And Axel, Axel. The guitar sound… is incendiary!"

"It's I-Incendiary."

The band all looked at Roxas, making his blush deeper. It seemed like they weren't gonna budge so with a sigh he started to step backwards, "W-well, way to go."

He smiled and turned around, making his way back up the ramp. That was it, last chance to-

"W-well Hey Man! Don't stop there!"

Roxas spun around to see the band waving him to come back down. Demyx crossed his arms and smiled, "I-I'm 'incendiary' too, man!"

Reno stuttered and pulled Roxas by the arm, "I didn't mean 'fuck off'!"

Roxas felt excited butterflies in his stomach. This was it. It felt like the hundredth time that night he thought that line. 'This is it'. But this time it was, in a good way. It was the kick off to his life, his dream. And he was ready.

Reno groaned and screamed through the door, "RUDE! Come on!!"

Finally the door opened, revealing the bouncer.

Riku and Demyx pushed their way through, Reno following behind. Zexion stumbled in past Demyx, leaving Axel and Roxas.

Axel smirked at Roxas, making him blush deeper. "After you."

Roxas went to walk through but was stopped by the bouncer, now known as Rude, "Oh hell no! He is-"

Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed Roxas's wrist, pulling him through, "He's with us."

"NO, hey!"

Axel just chuckled and pulled Roxas along, shaking his head, "Come on!"

Roxas looked down at his wrist. Blushing, slightly out of star struck but also just out of the fact that they were so close to holding hands. He had no idea why that made him so nervous, or why he was getting intense butterflies in his stomach… but whatever it was, he liked it.

--

Every single Band Aid has a fake name. I'm sure you can figure out who each character is. So if u wanna make some guesses? Lol.

My dA: Wocket-in-my-pocket. Deviantart. Com

Roxas's dA: GothicNinja12 . deviantart. Com

Review please~

Oh also, normally I reply to comments through link in the email but for some reason it wasn't letting me. But I did read the reviews and I thank you~

Also thanks for all the Alerts~


	3. It's all Happening

Thank you so much for all the favs, alerts, and reviews.

I am getting so many alerts and I love you guys, but you know what would be awesome?

If the people leaving alerts could also review~

Like yes, I am getting a good amount of reviews but I would love to get more.

I love hearing everyones feedback and stuff. Even if it's just 'Can't wait for the next chappy'..

It would make me happy~

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or almost famous. I also do not own the song 'Fever Dog'.

---------

"Some people have a hard time explaining rock 'n' roll. I don't think anyone can _really_ explain it. Except… maybe Pete Townshead, but… that's ok!"

Riku stepped back, spreading his arms. Roxas nodded, following him with his tape recorder extended out in front of him. After making it through the crowds of people backstage, the group made it into the dressing room. It was pretty sketchy looking, in Roxas's opinion. Though they weren't the main performers.

Once they all got into the dressing room, Axel convinced the rest of the group to let Roxas interview them.

Roxas tried to keep a good distance with Riku, so he would get everything he was saying recorded. His eyes though, seemed to like to stay with the redhead. They followed his every move. His ears heard Riku talking, but his eyes only saw Axel.

Was it his bright read hair that was just… _distracting_. Maybe it was the way when Axel looked at him he just seemed… calm. That calmness calmed Roxas down but at the same time made him nervous as hell. It was confusing Roxas completely.

Concluding it was just him being star struck, he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Riku.

"Rock 'n' roll is a lifestyle and a way of thinking…"

Riku grabbed a can of hairspray off on of the many tables and sprayed his hair a bit. The subtle strumming of a guitar made Roxas turn his attention back to the redhead. Cursing himself slightly for all the staring, he frowned. _He's gonna think I'm some crazy little fan if I don't stop staring._

Axel was looking at himself in the mirror, strumming his guitar. Roxas could see himself from the mirror and it made him see how… out of place he looked. Now he understood what Cid meant. Roxas frowned again at himself. Axel let out a chuckle and Roxas looked at the redheads' reflection in the mirror, seeing at Axel was doing the same to his. With a blush he quickly turned, focusing his attention back on Riku.

"… It's not about money and popularity. _Although_ some money would be nice."

Roxas chuckled at Riku but then realized Riku was being serious. Covering his laughter up with a cough, Roxas just nodded, eyes again finding the redhead. Axel looked over at the two, a small frown on his face as he watched Riku.

"It's a voice that says 'Here I am… and fuck you if you can't understand me.' And one of these people is gonna save the world. And that means that rock 'n' roll can save the world and all of us together. And well, the chicks are great. But what it all comes down to is that thing. The indefinable thing when people catch something from your music."

Roxas nodded slowly, eyes looking around the room. Zexion sat on a couch, a huge book in his hands. Roxas didn't understand how the guy could read with all the noise but chose not to care. On the arm of the couch was Demyx. The dirty blonde man was playing some notes on his bass, a smile plastered on his face. Then, of course, Roxas's eyes found Axel again. This time he really took the man in.

Tall was the first thing Roxas thought. The man might have been about six feet tall. His red hair spiked back and tattoos under his eyes. His body was lanky, but not in a bad way. All in all, Axel was the heartthrob of the group. Roxas knew that when he first began researching them. As much as Riku, the lead singer, tried to be center stage, the fans always screamed for Axel.

Axel noticed the boy looking at him and smirked again. The redhead couldn't help but make the boy blush.

Axel was surprised at all the silent flirting he was doing with the boy. It was rare when he actually found himself into a guy. Even since high school he accepted that he sometimes liked boys, but it wasn't a common thing for him. Girls were his thing. But there was something about the young boy, something that made him want to get more. Something that made him want to get closer. He was going to find out what that something was.

Roxas pulled his eyes away from Axel, trying his hardest not to stare. He had no idea what was pulling his gaze to the redhead. It was like he was a magnet and Roxas's eyes were a piece of metal. Roxas resisted the urge to look at him again and focused on the man that was speaking.

"What I'm saying is… Wait, what am I talking about?"

Roxas shrugged and scratched his head, "The buzz?"

Riku grinned and turned to Roxas, "The buzz! And the chicks, and the… whatever, is an offshoot of the buzz."

Axel walked towards the two and grabbed hold of a can of hairspray. With s small smirk at Roxas, he looked to Riku and rolled his eyes, making Roxas stifle a laugh.

The silent conference when unnoticed by Riku as he continued on his speech. "Like you saying you liked 'Fever Dog', _That_ is the fucking buzz!"

Demyx jumped up and put down his bass, making his way to the blonde journalist. "Personally, man, I think the buzz is just playing the music. Being the cause for the beautiful sound …and knowing that it's yours."

Roxas smiled at the dirty blonde, nodding his head. "W-what about you Zexion?"

Zexion looked up from his book and shrugged, then focused back on the pages.

Roxas just chuckled nervously and looked back at the mullet-head. Demyx just shrugged and smiled, "He's not a talker."

Roxas nodded in understanding and looked over at the redhead, suddenly feeling his stomach doing flips, "A-Axel… what do you think is the buzz?"

Axel looked up from his guitar and smirked at the blonde. With a suggestive raise of his eyebrow he looked back down, leaving a blush on Roxas's face.

Demyx let out a laugh and nudged Roxas, "Watch your back, man."

Axel continued strumming his guitar. The buzz? Well right now his buzz was… journalists… specifically cute blonde ones.

--

Roxas sat on a couch in the backstage area, notepad in hand. It was important that he took down notes about everything. He wanted to get his first assignment perfect. With a smile he looked to his side. He could live like this. He could do this for a living.

There was a _plop_ next to his head and he turned around to see a jacket thrown over the back of the couch. It was a brown one with… white fur trim. Roxas's thoughts clicked and he looked up to see Penny Lane standing behind the cough, a smile on her face. Her jacket was off so you could see her revealing top. Her hand was behind her back and with a smirk she pulled out a red circler sticker, one that matched the sticker Demyx had planted on his chest just minutes earlier.

"Found you a pass." Penny chuckled and sat down next to Roxas.

"T-thanks. I got in with Skyscrapers."

Penny nodded, her smile growing slightly, "Oh, Skyscrapers."

Roxas nodded, an innocent smile on his face. He began to jot down more notes and Penny smiled at him. He was young, she could tell. She took off her sunglasses and tilted her head. Leaning forward to get a better look at Roxas, she let out a 'hmmph'. Roxas looked up, raising an eyebrow at her, his smile still apparent on his face.

She brought her hands to his forehead and pushed his hair aside, then pushed his eyebrows down. Roxas' eyes looked away, wondering was exactly she was doing. Pulling back she smirked.

"_Now_ you're mysterious."

Roxas laughed, a small blush on his face. Penny smiled at him then pushed away hair from her eyes.

"How old are you?"

Roxas suddenly got serious and looked away, "E-eighteen."

Penny let her eyes widen and she pointed to herself, "Me too."

Then with a small smirk breaking though, she leaned in, her voice lower, "How old are we _really_?"

Roxas sighed and looked down, "Uh.. seventeen."

"Me too!"

Roxas looked away, his smile slightly showing, "Actually I'm sixteen."

Penny giggled and nodded, "Me too. Isn't it funny? The truth just _sounds_ different."

Roxas nodded, then looked down at his notebook, "I'm fifteen."

Penny let a smile spread across her face. He was so young.

Roxas smiled as well, "What's your real name?"

Penny sat up, pulling the strap to her shirt back up, "I'll never tell."

With a smirk she put her sunglasses back on, making Roxas chuckle. The blonde looked behind him when he heard someone shout.

"Yo! The enemy!"

Axel and Riku jogged over to the boy, making Penny turn her head. Roxas noticed it and wondered if she was nervous for some reason. She had met so many famous people she wouldn't be... star struck, right?

"Riku! Axel, hey! This…"

Roxas tapped Penny, making her turn to face the two, "… is Penny Lane. Penny Lane, Axel and Riku."

Axel smiled and nodded his head, while Riku held out his hand to shake.

"Pleasure." Penny practically purred, making Riku smirk.

"Penny Lane… like the song?"

Penny grinned and turned herself around completely, her eyes not leaving Riku's.

"So, your Sky-"

"Have we met?"

Riku tilted his head and reached forward to clear the hair from her face. Penny looked to the side, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Roxas noticed that their hands were still in each other's. He glanced up at Axel to see him rolling his eyes. Then the green eyes landed on Roxas. He smirked yet again at him, making Roxas blush and look back at Penny.

She blushed more as Riku smiled at her, then she let out a small giggle. He jumped when Reno called for him. Almost a look of sadness went on his face when he let go of Penny's hand and murmured a 'bye'.

Penny chuckled a little, blush still on her face. The girl jumped up and nodded to Roxas, "I need a drink."

With that she was gone. Roxas looked up at the redhead and laughed, "What was that about?"

Axel sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face, "Oh, they've definitely _met_ before."

--

Roxas watched with a grin as the band huddled around each other chanting, much like a sports team does before a game. The redhead pulled himself out of the group, making Roxas tilt his head.

With a smirk Axel looked at Roxas, "The Enemy! _Come here!"_

Axel reached out and pulled Roxas by the wrist, packing him into the chanting group.

"_Get on my back for a piggyback ride! Get on my back for a piggyback RIIIIIDEEE!"_

Everyone pulled out of the group, cheering. Roxas looked around at the band members, huge grin still on his face.

"SAN DIEGO!" Riku threw his fists up.

"You ready, baby? Woo!" Demyx cheered, jumping up and down. Axel just laughed and shook his head, grinning down at Roxas.

"Alright, you and Penny go right over there." He pointed to an area by the curtains.

"You'll see the stage, but the audience won't see you."

Roxas nodded and followed Penny Lane over. Roxas could hear the man announcing the bands entrance.

"_Would you please welcome, from Troy, Michigan… Skyscrapers!"_

Roxas could see the band jogging onto the stage, and he could hear the fans screaming. Mostly girls, screaming at the top of their lungs.

The lights shined a blue tint onto the stage, fog giving it all an eerie look. Zexion began hitting the drums, and Roxas recognized the song right away. Fever Dog.

The lights changed to orange and Axel and Demyx began to play. Axel on guitar, Demyx bass. Riku was in the front, mic in hand. His head was bobbing to the beat of the music.

The girls in the crowd were going crazy. The loudest name he could hear being screamed was Axel's.

Penny let out a loud cheer and began to sway with the beat. Roxas looked over at her and smiled, she returned the smile and then the two focused back on the band.

"_Fever Dooog_

_Scratching at my back door._

_Hear you hooowl_

_But I don't listen no more._

_Got a feeling I_

_Could taste every hair of the feveeeer dog."_

Roxas put his pen to his paper, jotting down some notes. Before he could finish the pen was snatched away by Penny. Roxas looked up, tilting his head. Penny just shook her head with a chuckle, and threw the pen behind her.

"_Come around again_

_We'll have to feed it then_

_Another feveeeer dog."_

Roxas watched as Axel's hands skillfully ran across the guitars neck, playing every note and chord perfectly. Axel looked up, somehow feeling Roxas's eyes on him. He looked over towards the blonde, the twos eyes meeting. With a smirk Axel shook his head and turned around, going towards the front to play a small solo. Roxas grinned as he watched him play.

Penny seemed to notice the looks they were exchanging and tilted her head. She barely knew him, but knew he was young. If something between them happens, he's gonna get his heart broken. Penny knew, more than any of the Band Aids, how that felt.

But that didn't mean she was going to stop him, he had to learn from his own mistakes.

--

"You guys did great!" Reno threw his arm around his brother, lightly punching Riku's shoulder with his free hand. Riku chuckled and watched as Reno walked away. He turned back to see Axel's eyes on Penny and Roxas. He was noticing it all night. The stares he was giving Roxas weren't just curious stares.

"Y'know. We have room to bring those two with us to the Riot House." Axel jumped and looked over at the silver haired man.

"Hm?"

Riku chuckled and shook his head, "Come on, man! You want him, I want Penny Lane. Let's just-"

Axel shook his head and threw his guitar case over his shoulder, "Man, he's just a kid-"

"A kid that you want. Come on, now's our chance to invite him."

Axel looked over to see that Penny had run off to say goodbye to her fellow groupies. With a shrug Axel followed Riku over to the blonde. It couldn't' hurt.

Roxas saw the two walking towards him and smiled. Axel smirked back at him. The two band mates stopped next to him, Riku looking around for Penny Lane.

"Enemy, You wanna come to L.A.? We'll uh… be at the Riot House all week."

Roxas smiled and looked at his feet for a second, then let his eyes find Axel again, "T-The Riot House?"

Axel grinned and nodded, "Yeah. The Continental Hyatt House. It's on Sunset Strip."

Roxas nodded, not letting his smile fall. This was more than he expected to happen, and it was exciting. This was it, it was all happening. Roxas glanced over at Riku when he let out a sigh. When he noticed Roxas looking he gave him a charming smile and scratched his arm.

"Tell your friend… Ms. Penny Lane... to call me. Tell her it ain't California without her. We want her around like last summer. Say it.. uh just like that."

Reno jogged back to them, a huge grin on his face, "Come on! Pack it up!"

Riku and Axel nodded, and began to put their things back over their shoulders. Riku grinned and lightly punched Roxas's shoulder, "Alright Enemy, I'll see you in L.A. and we'll talk some more. Oh, and tell Penny I'm under the name 'Harry Houdini'."

Roxas grinned and nodded, looking back at the redhead. Axel smiled at him and ruffled his blonde hair. The act was small, but it still made Roxas blush. Trying to ignore his butterflies, he just smiled and waved as Axel began to leave.

"Bye Axel, Riku!"

Roxas began to walk away, waving at everyone else he had met who passed him.

"Bye Dem, Zex! See ya Pollexia! See ya Rude! Later guys."

Roxas looked next to him to see that Sapphire had made her way over to him. With a small smirk she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Roxas blushed, never getting any type of attention, even just a kiss on the cheek, from a girl before.

"Bye, 'Opie'."

Roxas looked away as the girl sauntered away.

"B-bye."

Roxas looked around and spotted a few more people, smiling he began his goodbyes all over again.

"Tyler, Jeff! See ya guys! Red Dog, bye man!"

Roxas jumped when Penny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Penny! Pen-"

"Hey, Hey! Be cool." Penny put out her hands and shushed him from making any more goodbyes.

Roxas blushed and pointed towards the exit, "Penny, you just missed Riku and Axel. They said they're at the Riot House all week. And Riku said for you to call him. He's under the name 'Harry Houdini'."

Roxas giggled and lightly nudged Penny. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Riku had a message. He said 'Tell her it's not California with you. We want you around like last summer. No! No! He said, 'Tell her it ain't.. ain't Cali-"

Penny laughed and nodded, again shushing Roxas with her hand, "I get the gist."

Roxas chuckled sheepishly and looked at his feet, "Right. So how well do you guys know each other?"

Penny smiled and stepped away, Roxas following. He noted that she obviously didn't want to talk about it and left the question at that. The entire backstage had gone quiet, reminding Roxas of the middle of the night at home. It seemed like everyone had left. It was then that he realized how big the place was. Going over the night in his head he grinned, meandering with Penny back outside in the driveway. Following her up the ramp, he sighed. She smiled at him and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Call me if you need a rescue. We live in the same town."

Roxas shook his head and grinned, "I think we live in a different _world_."

Penny laughed and began to jot down her number, turning her head quickly at a whistle heard down the parking lot. Shrugging, she continued to write her number.

Roxas, on the other hand, inwardly groaned at the whistle. It was his mom, whistling her little heart out for him.

"Speaking of world..." Penny turned, gaining Roxas's attention, and handed him her number, "I've made a decision."

Roxas tilted his head and brushed some bangs from his eyes. Penny let a smile spread across her face, "I'm gonna live in Morocco for one year."

He held up a finger, still smiling at Roxas. The whistle was heard again and Roxas turned his head towards it, but quickly focused on the redhead again.

Morocco? Roxas rose his eyebrow at her and she let her smile fade, "I need a new crowd."

Roxas nodded in understanding and shuffled his feet.

"Do you wanna come?"

Roxas's eyes widened and before he could even think, the answer rolled out, "Yes."

Penny took a step back and smiled, "You sure?"

Roxas nodded and smiled, trying to grasp everything, "A-Ask me again."

Penny smiled and took a step forward, "You wanna come?"

"Yes!... yes." Roxas smiled and thought about it. Leaving for a year. His mom told him years ago to leave for a year and explore. Follow his dream, and that's what he was going to do.

"Alright... you've gotta call me."

Roxas nodded and began to step back, "Y-Yes, of course!"

Roxas twitched as the whistle could be heard again. Trying to fasten his pace he began to step backwards. She did as well, pulling out a cigarette in the process. With a grin she threw her hands in the air, cancer stick in-between her fingers.

"It's all happening!"

Roxas nodded, still wearing a smile, "It's all happening."

She turned around and Roxas began sprinting towards the whistle, not wanting to give his mother a heart attack.

It was all happening, and Roxas couldn't wait.

~0~

Roxas sighed as he typed out his last letter for his article. He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, groaning as he felt it popping. Eyes then falling onto Penny's phone number laying on his desk.

He picked it up and debated calling her. The band was going to be at the Riot House all week, and that was only a drive away. Judging by the way Riku acted about her, they all obviously knew each other. Making his decision he reached for his phone, grabbing her number along with it.

After a few rings, someone picked up. Roxas could feel his palms getting sweaty. It wasn't like he liked her in any weird way… it was just, he just met her… he felt weird calling her. What if she didn't want him calling her?

"Hello?"

Roxas quickly debated hanging up, but decided against it. He would just end up calling her again anyway.

"H-Hi, Penny? It's Roxas."

"Roxas! I was hoping you'd call!"

Roxas smiled, suddenly feeling himself calm down. "Y-Yeah. I was wondering… are you going to be going to the Riot House?"

"Well that all depends, will you accompany me?"

Roxas beamed and nodded, "Y-Yes! I would love to!"

Penny giggled, "Now, day and time, my friend."

--

Roxas couldn't get the face of Axel out of his thoughts. His smirk, the way his fingers glide across his guitar, the way his green eyes pierced Roxas's blue… it was all perfect.

Roxas had no idea what was wrong, what was it he was feeling? He obviously knew what love and lust were, he might have been innocent, but he was fifteen. He was beginning to understand it was some small form of lust, but he never thought he would be attracted to men. If his mother found out that both her sons were possibly… _gay_.. She would have a heart attack.

Roxas shoved the idea of gay out of his mind… It was just Axel. Some men are just… irresistible, and that had to be Axel.

But the more he thought about it, the more he argued himself.

Maybe he was thinking too deeply into this. Even if he did have a small crush on the guitarist, it wasn't like the guy would like him back!

Though, the voice of Demyx rang in his ears. What did he mean by 'Watch you're back.' Roxas had all of that on tape and constantly played it over, trying to analyze what the boy was saying. Finally he came to a conclusion.

He had to see Axel. When he went to the Riot House, he had to watch him closely, see if he could catch any hints as to his feelings. Once Roxas concludes Axel has no lust towards him, then Roxas can distinguish his. And that would be that.

--

"Keep the small bills on the outside and call me if anyone gets drunk!"

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, glancing at his mother, "Oh yes, I will call you if anyone, _anywhere_, gets drunk."

"Good." She smiled and Roxas rolled his eyes, stopping to face her. With a small smile he grabbed her shoulders, mocking her voice.

"And don't take drugs."

Aerith rolled her eyes at her son and pushed him off, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

She then laughed and Roxas chuckled two, walking away to grab his bag.

"See? Sense of humor."

Roxas nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Alright hun, have fun at the dance."

Roxas grinned, pretty happy with the small lie he came up with. At the same time though, he felt bad. His mom trusted him. But he shrugged it off, remembering that he could see Axel again. It was something he was looking forward to since the conversation with Penny.

"I will. Love you, bye." Roxas waved and darted out of his house. He walked down a few blocks, meeting at the spot he and Penny decided. As he got in the car, her smile got wider. Roxas smiled back as she started the engine. Then with a smirk she shifted into gear.

"It's all happening."

--

Review~

ALSO, if you want to hear the song they performed, then go to this youtube link:

http://www. youtube .com /watch?v=whuCSE6734o {without spaces :3}

If you don't know Almost Famous, then (so you have an idea of who is who) this is so you can match the characters of my fic with the vid.

Riku is the main singer.

Axel is the guitarist.

Demyx is the bassist.

Zexion is the drummer.

The blonde curly haired girl is Penny

And the dorky brown haired kid is Roxas.


	4. Crazy

It's been so long. SORRY. Stress and shit got to me along with writers block so… sorry 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Almost Famous… or Rolling Stone.

I apologize for any grammatical errors. I read through it but… I tend to miss things.

----

Chapter Four: Crazy

"I always tell the girls, 'never take it seriously'." Penny looked over at Roxas, grinning. The two were on their way to the Riot House. The sun was just starting to set so the streetlights were beginning to light up. Roxas had never been in a car without his mom so that alone was rather exciting to him. But then there was the fact that he was on his way to see the band again… see Axel. That might have been more exciting.

"If you never take it seriously you never get hurt. If you never get hurt you always have fun." Penny gave Roxas a knowing look, but it went ignored by the blonde. Penny could tell just from the other night that Roxas was feeling some sort of attraction towards Axel, and it wasn't something she felt Roxas needed to get into. He was young and he wasn't ready for the type of relationship they would have. Sexual. That was all it would be, at least that's all Axel has had with any of the Band-Aids. And there was nothing different about Roxas from them. Axel would treat him just the same.

"And if you ever get lonely you just go to the record store and visit your friends." She smiled over at the blonde and switched on her turn signal. Roxas heard the clicking of it and felt butterflies. They were almost there.

The blonde looked over at Penny and smirked, "So… you and Riku..."

Penny let out a scoff and shook her head, "You kidding?"

Roxas laughed, but felt a pang of weird jealously at the thought of her maybe being with Axel. Holding back the acid in his voice he glanced back at her, "What about you and Axel."

Penny glanced at Roxas and ignored the jealously that was evident, "No!"

She rolled her eyes and gave Roxas another look, trying to get him to understand, "Axel… has a girlfriend back home. And I can't even pronounce her name!" She flipped her hand out and chuckled.

Roxas felt his heart drop slightly. Girlfriend?

--

They stepped into the crowded place. It was incredibly stuffy and it almost made the blonde break into a sweat. Roxas couldn't believe how many people were around.

Girlfriend. He couldn't get that out of his mind. If the redhead had a girlfriend, then that must mean he was faithful to her. Right? You are usually faithful when you have a girlfriend.

Even though he knew there was no chance, his eyes were secretly trying to find the redhead, ignoring his brain that was telling him to stop. He was getting too attached to the idea of the man.

What was weird about it was that Roxas didn't seem to care that he was growing feelings for a man. Most men would have a huge breakdown at the _thought_ of liking another man. But Roxas didn't care. Maybe it was the fact that his brother was with a man, he grew up seeing it. His mom had always told him it was wrong, but he was used to it… and he saw nothing wrong with it.

Trying to push the thought of the redhead out of his mind, he grinned.

Penny rested her hand on Roxas's shoulder and leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"It's all happening. Now I'm about to use you as protection!" She grabbed his hand and began to walk casually through the crowded area. Roxas blushed at the close contact but followed along. He noticed a few men make their way to Penny, but back up at the sight of their clasped hands.

"I-I saw them! They... they signed my.. my shirt. Mr. Jimmy Page, Mr. John Paul Jones-"

Roxas watched with a smile of amusement as a boy, maybe slightly older than Roxas, came stumbling through the crowds.

"That's Vic, He's a Zeplin fan."

"Y-Yeah, I got that."

Penny chuckled and pulled Roxas along, "He tours with them. Well, not _with with_ them… but y'know."

Roxas nodded and watched as the boy jogged down the hall, bragging about his shirt. The blonde was getting goosebumps at being so close to the action, so close to rock 'n' roll. It was crazy. It gave him a thrill. This is what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. This is what he wanted.

The couple entered a room filled with people. Right away he recognized some of the Band-Aids along with the band. Riku was seated on the couch, a girl on either side of him, both giggling like mad. Demyx was seated on the opposite couch, playing his Bass as usual. Zexion sat on the love seat surrounded by girls. Their flashy clothes and practically showing breast did not catch his attention, instead he read his book, not fazed by a thing.

Roxas fought his eyes onto Penny, not even wanting to look for the redhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen! At this time please extinguish all smoking materials…"

Penny strode over to Riku and pulled a cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on the bottom of her boot.

"….because the captain has turned on the 'no smoking sign'. Your seats and tray tables should be in their full upright and lock position…"

The crowded room chuckled lightly as Penny switched into speaking in French. When the room broke into laughs she laughed along and threw her hands up, "Aaah I'm done!"

Roxas watched as the room went back to normal, atleast for them. Roxas's head was spinning as he watch everything, jotting some notes about his surroundings. He noted that Riku seemed to be a chain smoker, and the Zexion had no interest in girls. Demyx loved to entertain and would probably kill to be the lead signer. He was always wearing a smile and always making the people around him laugh.

With a sigh Roxas looked for Axel. He had to describe him too, it was his job.

It wasn't hard to find the redhead, he was standing by the drinks, accompanied by Penny. Roxas noticed their hushed speaking, heads very close. Roxas felt a small pang of jealously but pushed it away. Roxas noticed Axel glance at him then smirk, whispering words to Penny. Penny stepped back slightly and glared at the redhead, speaking to him. Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying but still watched them.

--

"Axel, stay away from him. He's a good kid."

Axel chuckled and took a sip of his drink. Glancing at the blonde, he leaned closer to Penny, a smirk in place.

"But I can't resist his… innocent charm. Come one, help me out."

Penny stepped back and glared at Axel, "Help you what? Break his heart? I don't think so."

Axel looked down and ran a hand through his hair, "No. I just…"

Axel sighed and shrugged, hand resting on the back of his head, " I just wanna get to know him."

Penny sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Axel grinned and looked up at Penny, just as she raised her glass in the air, calling for Roxas.

"Hey Rox, We're out of ice. Would you mind getting some from down the hall?"

Axel smirked as he watched Roxas nod and stumble out of the room. With a small glare from Penny, he followed Roxas out.

--

Ice. Roxas repeated it over in his head as he searched for the machine. He had left the room in such a rush that he realized after a minute of wandering, he had no clue were the ice machine was. He glanced around for signs directing him, and let out a sigh of relief when he was going in the right direction.

The absence of all the noise gave his mind time to process what was going on. He was 'partying' with a band. A band that is on the verge of hitting it big. It was crazy.

Finding the room marked 'Ice' he walked in. It was a very small room, only containing an ice machine in the corner. The room was a little cold which made the small blonde shiver.

The blonde jumped at the sound of the door opening. He spun around and found himself face to chest with someone. Silently cursing his height, he blushed. He tilted his head up to see someone smirking down at him. That someone was Axel.

He felt his heart jump and his stomach flip. The redhead was so close. Stepping back Roxas chuckled, "Sorry. D-Did you need something?"

Axel's smirk turned into a small smile as he watch the blonde fumble with his hands. There was a blush on the boys face. Axel couldn't deny that he was cute.

He was also young, but Axel tried not to think about it. Letting his smirk back on his face he slowly shut the door behind him.

"So, Emeny… how's it going, hm?"

Roxas looked behind him at the machine and shrugged, "J-Just, y'know, getting Ice."

He felt a blush begin to creep onto his face. Was there a reason the redhead was in there? Before Roxas could even turn around and steal a glance at the redhead, he had been spun around by strong hands. Said hands backed him into the machine, making an escape impossible.

The first thing Roxas thought was that the man was angry. The force he used with the blonde made it seem like a move made to almost cause Roxas pain. But when the blonde met Axel's eyes, with such close proximity to his own, Roxas didn't see any anger.

The green eyes were staring back at him, a look of… admiration in them. Ofcourse, Roxas didn't want to believe that. With a small cough he tried to speak but was only cut off by Axel.

"So, what's someone so sweet and innocent like you doing in the world of rock?"

Roxas smiled, the thought of rock 'n' roll made him. The calmness it brought upon it. It made him feel free, like he could do anything.

"I bet you've never smoked a cigarette… gotten drunk… gotten stoned. You're completely innocent."

Axel bent down closer, making Roxas quickly loose his smile. The redhead was so close, causing Roxas' stomach to do flips.

Axel brought his voice down to a whisper. His lips were almost touching Roxas' as he spoke, leaving the blonde stunned to silence. All he could do was stare into those green eyes.

"I bet… you've never even had your first kiss."

Roxas gasp as Axel connected their lips. It was short but Roxas felt as though his world had fallen, leaving him floating. Axel pulled back with a smirk and watched the blonde.

"I proudly claim your first kiss." The redhead's eyes followed the blue ones as he looked panicky from Axel to the ground. A small hand came up to touch his lips, feeling as though a surge of electricity just went through them.

With a gulp he attempted to step back, but only found his back pressed up against the ice machine. To him, it was like everything was in slow motion. The redhead, on the other hand, just wanted to speed things up. As adorable as the confused blonde was, it was time for action.

Another smirk spread across his face as he closed the space between his own body and Roxas'.

"You're pretty cute when you're nervous."

Roxas' face grew a darker shade of red, something Axel thought was nearly impossible for it to do.

Axel brought his hand up to gently stroke Roxas's cheek, earning a small gasp. Axel chuckled. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Roxas' cheek, earning yet another small gasp.

The kisses began to trail across the blonde's jaw line, then found their way to his neck. Instinctively, Roxas leaned his head back, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Roxas' mind was spinning in circles. He couldn't even think. He just felt pleasure and Axel. As simple as the action was, knowing it was coming from the redhead made him love it even more. Before he could control himself he let out a small moan.

Axel grinned into the blondes neck, happy with the response he was getting. He bit down softly on the nape of Roxas's neck, earning another moan. The redhead was surprised at how willing the blonde suddenly was. The sounds he was making were mind-blowing.

Axel began to suck on the spot he bit, in return getting small innocent hands groping his red hair. The young blondes back arched and a long string of moans was let out.

Axel grinded his hips slowly on the blondes, earning a surprised gasp from the young boy. With another smirk he brought his head up to meet the blondes. His head was tilted back, eyes closed and face flushed. With a satisfied grin, Axel leaned forward, lips hovering over Roxas'.

"Heh… You are _definitely_ my new favorite." Roxas moaned as the redhead ground his hips against the blondes. Axel let out one last chuckle before connecting his lips, once again, to the boys.

--

"Roxas!" Penny squealed as she pulled the blonde outside the party room. The blonde had, minutes before, stumbled back into the room, looking dazed.

"I-I.. he- Ah!" Roxas stuttered, then threw a hand on his face, blush creeping up.

"What happened?!" Penny grinned. As annoyed as she was that Axel did what she was _sure_ he did, it was cute to see Roxas so flustered.

"Well… we… uh… kissed."

"Aaaaand?" The redhead crossed her arms impatiently, waiting to hear more.

Roxas blushed harder and looked at the ground, "He… sucked on my neck some. Then we… kissed more. And that's it."

Penny stopped grinning and stared down in disbelief at Roxas, "That's it?"

Roxas nodded shyly and looked up, "Then he said I should bring you your ice and that he had stuff he needed to take care of."

Roxas held up a bag of melting ice at Penny and shrugged. With a sigh Penny reached for the ice.

"You _do_ know what he had to do right?"

Roxas shook his head innocently at the girl. She giggled and pulled Roxas closer, enough so that she could whisper in his ear. The blonde couldn't contain his wild blush when he pulled back, earning a laugh from the redhead girl.

"Hey, ENEMY!" Roxas turned around, quite used to his new nickname the band members have given him. Demyx stumbled out into the hallway, words slurring.

"Join th' part-eh, dude. It's 'mazin'." Demyx pulled on the blondes arm, trying to get him inside.

"Ya need ta document our AWESOME…ness. Come on!!!" Demyx pulled the lithe blonde away, leaving the chuckling girl behind.

--

Axel rounded the hallway corner to be met with a small round of applause from Penny. He stopped and glared at the girl, a smile in place. With a flip of the middle finger he walked up next to her.

"I'm proud of you."

Axel stopped moving and stared dumbfounded at the other redhead. "Proud? I thought you would be disappointed."

Penny shook her head and crossed her arms, "I was expecting you to take him right there in the ice room."

Axel chuckled and shook his head, bringing his skinny body over to the wall next to her. He leaned on his back, arms crossed over his chest. With a loud sigh, he turned his head to face her.

"I'm not that much of an asshole. I just took his first kiss, I'm not going to take his virginity in the same night!"

Penny just shrugged and leaned over to peek into the overcrowded hotel room. Sounds were blasting through the room, making even the people in hallways ears ring. But it was normal for them. It was fun.

--

Roxas sat at his desk the next day trying to type out his night for Cid. The only problem was, his mind would only remember Axel. Thankfully for him, he was jotting notes the entire time so most everything he needed was written down.

The rest of the night was almost a blur. The only things he could specifically remember was the feeling of Axel's arm occasionally slung around his shoulder and the hidden gropes. Roxas blushed at the memory of the redhead secretly squeezing his butt or letting his hand slide up his thigh. He even distinctly remembered the small private kiss he got goodbye. It was nothing like the one in the ice room, but to Roxas it was still heaven.

The blonde never thought he would be so into someone. He also never knew how enjoyable kissing could be. He was surprised to find that he was less shocked now about the matter, but more excited. Axel wanted him back. Roxas was euphoric.

Roxas jumped when he phone rang. Without hesitation, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Roxas Strife?" Roxas tilted his head and responded politely, like his mother always taught him.

"This is he."

"Roxas, this is Tsung Fong-Torres. I'm the uh… Music editor of _Rolling Stone_ magazine."

Roxas's eyes widened. Rolling Stone?! He couldn't believe it!

"We got a couple copies of your stories from the _San Deigo Door. _Is this the same Roxas Strife?"

Roxas was speechless, though he knew he needed to speak. He cleared his throat and made his voice deeper, not wanting to be mistaken a child.

"Why yes, yes it is."

" 'Voice of God, howling dogs. The spirit of rock 'n' roll.'"

Roxas smiled as he heard the man on the other line say the title of one of his articles.

"This is good solid stuff man."

Roxas couldn't contain his huge grin, "Thanks."

"Listen I think you should be writing for us. Any ideas?"

Roxas almost jumped. Quickly he glanced over at his notes. He grabbed them and pulled the pad onto his lap.

"How about _Skyscrapers_?"

"_Skyscrapers_? Hard working band makes good. Album coming out, their third. Starting to do something. Crazy."

Roxas grinned and nodded his head, "Crazy."

"Let's do 3,000 words. We'll join the band on the road. We'll set up billing. Don't let the band pay for anything. We can pay you… let's see... 3,000 words… seven hundred dollars."

Roxas nearly dropped the phone. His jaw felt as though it was inches from touching the ground. He was literally speechless.

"Alright, a grand."

Roxas dropped his notepad. A grand?!

"What's your background? Are you a journalist major?"

Roxas bit his cheek and tried to think of something. When nothing came to mind he nodded, "Yeah."

He wanted to hit his head against his desk for lying but he had no choice. There was no way he would get this job if they knew his real age!

"What college?"

There was a small click on the phone and Roxas held his breath. His mothers voice came through the phone and he thought it was all over.

"Honey, I need you to do that thing that fixes the garbage disposal."

With that, another click and she was off. Roxas held his breath again, waiting for the worst.

"Well, I certainly know how _my_ lady gets when you don't snap to it. Crazy."

Roxas let out his breath and repeated, "Crazy." A huge grin plastered on his face.

--

"SKYSCRAPERS?" A long sigh made it's way through the phone and Roxas rolled his eyes at the Cid.

"Beware, beware of Rolling Stone because they will change your story… They'll rewrite it, you know, turn it into swill"

Roxas shrugged and dragged his phone and receiver to his bed, "Besides that, what would be wrong with it?"

The blonde could hear the sound of a lighter, guessing Cid had lit up a cigarette. "You've got starry eyes my friend. Look uh… do the story. Who cares, y'know? It'll be uh.. good for ya. Remember this: Don't do it to make friends with people who are trying to use you to… uh… further the big business desire to glorify worthless rockstars like… _Skyscrapers!_"

Roxas frowned and glanced at the one of the posters on his wall. It was a Skyscrapers poster, one of the few they have out.

"Don't let those… _swill merchants_ rewrite you!"

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "'Swill merchants'. That's… uh.. that's good."

"Yeah! Swill merchants. Now, what're you listening to?"

Roxas sighed, "Skyscrapers."

"Skyscrapers? You're fucking doing drugs." With that Cid hung up, leaving Roxas to laugh.

--

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No… more than four days and I want you to give me a phone number of where you are every minute and I want you to call me twice a day and you do NOT miss more than one test!"

Roxas's eyes widened up at his mom. She was saying yes! He was about to travel with the band… with Axel. He stood up and grabbed his mom, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Uhhh, this is a bad idea." She sighed and held her son tightly

"And no drugs." She lightly pulled on his blonde hair.

--

Roxas laughed as paper balls went from Riku to Demyx across the crowded band bus. Penny giggled a few seats over as she snapped a Polaroid picture of Zexion asleep against the window.

The blonde was sitting next to Axel. The redhead had his hand resting on the boy's thigh. With a sigh, Roxas looked up at the man.

"Axel, I was wondering if I could get an interview with you for the magazine. Just me and you."

Axel leaned his head back on the seat, head tilted so he could look at Roxas.

"Absolutly."

Roxas grinned, "But within the next couple days... b-because I have to leave in a few-"

"Sh-shh! Rox. Later. Just… uh… Just _enjoy_ _the ride_." With that Axel leaned in and connected his lips with the blondes. Roxas blushed when he realized the entire band could see them.

He tried to pull away, not wanting to catch attention, but Axel was to persistent and before Roxas could pull completely away, Axel had his hand behind the blondes head. He began to move his lips against the blondes and Roxas couldn't control himself. With a small moan, he closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Axel smirked against the blondes lips and opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slip out to ask Roxas for entrance. The blonde was surprised to feel Axel's tongue and didn't quite know how to react. He opened his mouth and let the redhead in, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

The two broke apart at the abundance of catcalls coming from the front of the bus. Axel just chuckled and showed his middle finger to the band. Roxas, on the other hand, blushed madly and hid his face. This was going to be a long ride.

--

It's kind of… short. And badly written. I'm sorry.

I can't promise my next one will be out anytime soon. If you follow me on dA then you know I was recently robbed and right now I have a shit load of commissions I am doing to make up for the missing money. So I don't know when I'll have time.

But I'm sure my girlfriend will pester me to finish it so… lol. Yeah.

That's all.

Watch me on dA~

Wocket-in-my-pocket~~~

3


	5. We're On the Road

I finished this THE night I put up the last one… so… enjoy~

I have gotten a few questions about Sora..

He's not in this. I'm sorry.

There is going to be hinted Riku/Kairi… so hetro haters, deal~ :3 Kay?

I don't own Almost Famous or Kingdom Hearts.

--

Tempe, Arizona. Roxas spun around and looked at the crowded lobby. It was full of Band-Aids and different band members shuffling to get their stuff. Bellhops were running around, stunned by the amounts of people. Reno was yelling to one, saying something Roxas couldn't understand over the loud voices. With a grin, he spun around again. Watching as Penny ran over to Reno and grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. With a smile, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him laugh.

"Enemy!" Roxas spun around yet again to see Axel a few feet away by the water dispenser.

"Come by in a few minutes and we'll do that interview. Alright?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

With a blush, he looked away and brought his bag over to the front desk.

"Are you Mr. Strife?"

The man behind the counter looked Roxas over. He nodded at the short chubby man.

The clerk handed over a small piece of paper, "You have a message from an Aerith. Your mother."

Roxas put his bag down and grabbed the paper, smiling at the man. He stuffed the message into his pocket and looked around.

"She's a handful."

Roxas nodded, agreeing with the man. With a sympathetic look, Roxas chuckled, "I know."

The man didn't smile back, "She freaked me out."

Roxas tilted his head slightly and smiled nervously. With a small wave of the hand, he backed away.

He pulled the message from his pocket and unfolded the small paper.

'Don't Take Drugs' was written across it in big writing. With a small sigh, Roxas rolled his eyes and quickly shoved the note back in his pocket.

--

Axel played a few notes on the piano sitting in the lobby. His eyes were slightly on Roxas as the boy stuffed a small piece of paper into his pocket. The weight on the bench shifted as Riku sat down next to the redhead. He noticed the way his best friend stared at the blonde and sighed.

"I'm worried, man."

Axel looked over at the man and saw his eyes also on Roxas. He looked back to see Roxas standing there. His cute hair ruffled, like always. He was awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, watching as the bellhops walked by with rollers full of luggage. Axel smiled and looked back at Riku.

"No. He's a fan, you can trust him."

"But it's Rolling Stone. He looks harmless and innocent, but he does represent the magazine that trashed 'Layla'… broke up 'Cream', ripped every album Led Zeppelin ever made."

Axel sighed and stopped playing the piano. He looked back at the blonde who was currently being pushed out of the way by Penny. The blonde blushed and tried to act like he didn't almost just get run over by a bellboy.

"Ax, don't forget the rules, man. This little shit is the Enemy. He writes what he sees."

The voice of Polexia could be heard from a few feet away. She was yelling something about needing a Valium. Riku sighed and stood up, leaning against the piano.

"Although… it would be cool to be on the cover."

Roxas was seated on the bed, trying to focus on a book. He was stuffed in a room with all the Band-Aids. They were currently changing and dancing. Roxas sighed, not being able to focus. He completely gave up when a pair of lacy underwear was thrown onto his book. Standing up, he sighed and made his way out of the room, about time he met Axel to interview him anyway.

He made his way the redheads room, avoiding the abundance of people crowding the hallways. With a short knock on the door, it was opened to reveal the tall man. His shirt was off showing his toned chest. Roxas blushed and looked down, not wanting to stare at it. Axel noticed the blushing blonde and chuckled, inviting him in.

"So, How's your room?"

Roxas chuckled and shrugged, "Besides the naked girls running around it's… ok."

Axel laughed and leaned against the wall as Roxas sat on the edge of the bed, "Besides? Got a problem with naked girls?"

Roxas blushed, immediately realizing that men are supposed to _like_ naked girls running around them. He began to stutter, trying to come up with an excuse but then Axel shushed him with another chuckle, coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Sh, Rox it's cool. You're just into guys then."

Roxas looked away but his face was pulled back by Axel's hand gently taking his cheek.

Axel leaned in without hesitation, locking his lips with the blonde. Roxas pulled back, gasp escaping, "What about-"

The redhead leaned in again, stealing another kiss and slowly leaning Roxas' back onto the bed, "… the-"

He kissed him again, this time pushing him so he was lying on the bed. Axel moved so he was over him and the blonde held back a blush, "…interview."

Axel chuckled and leaned down again, "That can wait."

Their lips connected again, this time Roxas lost any self-control and began kissing back. His arms snaked around the mans neck and pulled his head closer. Axel grinned into the kiss and began to deepen it. His tongue explored Roxas' mouth, earning muffled moans from the blonde. Roxas gasped as Axel began to trail lips down his neck, finding the fading bruise on his neck.

"Can't have this gone so soon." Axel whispered against the skin, making Roxas gasp again. Axel attached his lips to the spot and began to bite and suck at it, making Roxas let out a low moan. Without realizing it, Roxas pushed his hips up. He gasped when his privates brushed against Axel's own hardening area. At the contact, Axel let out a low groan, biting harder on the blondes neck.

Roxas knew what was happening, he studied Sex ed. With another moan, he rose his hips up and ground them against Axel again. He couldn't contain himself. He was already losing all self-control.

Axel stopped abusing the blondes neck and brought his head up to meet Roxas's. Lust filled blue eyes met his own. Axel smiled at how fast the blonde was adjusting to this.

The redhead ground his hips down into the blondes, watching as Roxas let out another loud moan. The boy was a yeller, that was obvious. Axel wanted to see how the boy looked when he hit his climax. He wanted to hear the sounds. Without another question, he trailed his hand slowly down the blondes body, making sure to go agonizingly slow. Roxas moaned, sounding almost impatient, and bucked his hips up. Axel chuckled and gave Roxas a small kiss.

"Impatient, are we?"

Roxas was too embarrassed to speak. He was barely able to control what his body was doing, but he enjoyed it all.

Axel brought his hand down and rubbed Roxas' clothed erection, earning a buck of the hips and a load groan.

"I want you to… _moan my name._"

Roxas blushed and Axel pushed down on his member again, making another moan escape him. Axel chuckled and leaned so his mouth was next to Roxas' ear.

"My name… Rox."

Axel rubbed it again and Roxas bucked, "A-Ahh… Axel."

The redhead smirked and began to unzip the blondes pants. Roxas let out another string of moans as Axel deliberately rubbed against the blondes erection in the process.

"Mmmm Axel!" the redhead smirked wider as he slowly began to reach into the blondes boxers.

"Hm, I was expecting 'Tidy Whities'." Axel chuckled lowly as he grabbed onto the blondes erection. This caused Roxas to throw his head back and let out another loud moan. Axel smirked at the amount of sounds he was getting out of the blonde. He began to stroke the blondes member, getting more and more sounds.

As he began to move faster, the pitch of the moans rose. Roxas's head was thrown back and his back was arched. He didn't even care how loud he was being. He also didn't even noticed when he began to yell Axel's name, making the redhead let out some groans of his own as he rubbed against Roxas' leg.

Roxas let out one last high-pitched moan before he came, spilling himself all over Axel's hand and the inside of his pants. Axel slowed down and let Roxas ride out his orgasm. After a second, he pulled his hand out and leaned up to give Roxas a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Enjoy your afterglow. I need to go take care of… mine." Axel stood up and made his way to the bathroom leaving Roxas to catch his breath on the bed.

So much for the interview

--

Polexia grabbed her glass of wine and plopped onto the bed, answering the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Roxas please?"

Polexia picked her nail and sighed, "He's still in the bar with the band, they just got back from the radio station. Is this Maryann with the pot?"

There was silence on the other end and the brunette tilted her head, "Hello?"

"No. This is not Maryann with the pot. This is Aerith, Roxas' mother."

Polexia's eyes widened as she took a loud gulp of her wine.

"Could you give Roxas a message for me please? Tell him to call home immediately and also tell him… I know what's going on."

Polexia sighed and shook her head, "Okay. But I'm just gonna say this, and I'm gonna stand by it; You should be really proud of him."

The brunette scoffed and put her wine down, "Because, I know men, and I'll bet you do too. He respects woman. And let's just pause and appreciate a man like that. You created him out of thin air, y'know, you raised him right, he's having a great time, he's doing a great job. And, don't worry, he's still a virgin, and we're looking out for him."

"Y'know? Hell, that's more than I've ever said to my own parents." She chuckled and shrugged, "So there you go."

The silence on the other end made Poxelia nervous. With a last chuckle she quickly added, "This is a maid speaking, by the way." and hung up.

--

"Can you please keep it down?!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" The band members chuckled. They were all gathered outside, the stars being their only light. Along with them were some of the Band-Aids. Roxas stood on the outskirts, tape recorder in hand.

Axel emerged from the side and stood by Roxas, guitar slung across his shoulder. The blonde jumped at seeing him, a small blush creeping on his face. He pressed the record button and leaned towards Axel.

"Axel! What is it you love about music?"

Axel chuckled and raised his beer to the recorder, "Shut that thing off for a second and I'll tell you the truth, alright?"

"Look… fuck. I trust you, so I'm just gonna lay this right on ya."

Axel shuffled his feet and took a sip from his beer. Roxas watched him intently and the redhead sighed, "Just make us look cool."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, "Axel, I will quote you warmly and accurately."

Axel sighed and nodded, "Well, that's what I'm worried about."

Roxas frowned and tilted his head. Axel shrugged and looked over at the blonde, "See, some of us… we got girlfriends back home, y'know? Some of us have wives. And some of the people you meet on the road…are _really_ amazing people." Axel smiled at Roxas and the blonde blushed, looking away.

"Like you." Roxas looked back at Axel, blush still visible.

"Yeah, But some of the stuff that happens it's good for…a few people to know about as opposed to, say… a million people. Understand what I'm trying to say?"

Roxas nodded and put his recorder in his pocket, "Yeah."

"See, I grew up with these guys, but I can't play all that I can play. I'm past 'em as musicians, but the more popular we get, the bigger their houses get… the more responsibilities, the pressure, y'know. The harder it gets for me to walk out on them. God!"

Axel began to laugh at himself and shook his head, "What am I doing?"

Roxas frowned slightly and tilted his head, "I am telling secrets to the one person you don't tell secrets to."

The blonde shook his head, "No… no. Uh, we'll do the interview tomorrow."

Axel smiled at the blonde and sighed in relief. "So tonight, it's…"

Roxas shrugged and adjusted his shoulder bag, "Friends."

Axel smirked and leaned forward, letting his hand rest right on Roxas' butt.

"I wouldn't say friends, hm?"

Roxas blushed and stuttered, earning a chuckle from Axel.

"It's alright. I trust ya, man."

--

It felt so natural already. Roxas was standing backstage, watching the band on the stage. He could hear the shouts of 'Axel' and 'Riku' being screamed as girls nearly passed out. The lights were bright on Zexion as he began to play the opening to 'Fever Dog'. Roxas instinctively began to sway to the music, Penny right next to him cheering the band on.

Axel began to play the guitar and Riku's voice came through the mic, a loud moan, making the girls scream louder. Axel smirked and glanced over to Roxas, making the blonde blush. His smirk turned to a grin when he heard his name being screamed. He made is way to the mic, ready to add some background noise.

Roxas watched with a small smile. The next thing happened felt like slow motion.

Axel took one hand off the guitar and rested it on the mic, ready to sing something into it. Suddenly he froze and his other hand fell, then his entire body began to shake. Riku glanced over and saw Axel, his green eyes wide. There was a loud buzzing and the lights flickered. Axel pulled his hand away and began to stumble before falling back onto the stage.

Penny let out a gasp as Roxas let out a small yelp. Riku darted over from his mic as the band stopped playing. The crowd was gasping and pointing to the redhead who was trying to get up, feeling completely weak.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Reno darted onto the stage. The audience was shouting and pointing at the stage. Roxas was frozen in his place until Penny pulled him to meet up with the band that was surrounding the wounded guitarist.

"Axel just got electrocuted!" Riku shouted and pulled Axel up, trying to get him off the stage. Roxas darted to his other side to help Axel along. Axel, beginning to get some strengthen back, stumbled along with them. The audience went unnoticed as the band began to gather their stuff. Reno was pushing them along, smoke practically coming out of his ears.

"Come on! Let's get on the fucking bus! This is fucking bull shit!" Roxas and Riku got Axel outside and the silver haired man followed Demyx back to the dressing room to grab the remains of their stuff.

Not even a minute later Riku came rushing back out to Reno, "This is bull shit! Who's in charge of this? Who's responsible for the gear?"

Reno put his hands on Riku's shoulders and lightly shook his, "I'm going to deal with it!"

Reno began waving his hands, signaling the band and Band-Aids to get on the bus, "Come on! Get a move on, let's go!"

"Hey! Hey!" A man ran over to Reno and pushed him lightly, "You the manager of this band?!"

The man was screaming so he could be heard over all the commotion. Reno pushed him away slightly and nodded, "That and more. Now-"

He grabbed Demyx by his jacket and pushed him towards the bus, "Let's go!"

"HEY!" The man pushed Reno again and threw his arms up, "You didn't finish your full set, man!"

Reno let out a yell of frustration and began to scream at the top of his lungs, gathering the attention of Roxas and Axel. Axel was leaning onto Roxas, letting the blonde hold him up. Riku stuck his head out from the bus door and Demyx was soon to follow.

"Listen 'pal'. YOUR shoddy stage setup nearly KILLED MY GUITARIST!"

The man growled and pointed behind him, "Yeah, well you TRASHED my fucking dressing room and didn't do your twenty-five minutes!"

Reno pushed the man away and began to walk backwards, "You don't FUCK with my bands safety EVER!"

The man got up in Renos face and growled, "Fuck you, man!"

Reno pushed him away again and began to walk towards the band and the bus. The man followed behind, waving his hands angrily, "I'm gonna report you to EVERY promoter in this COUNTRY!"

Reno turned around and kicked his foot out, letting out small karate sounds. Axel chuckled as he watched his brother. Roxas giggled lightly and began to lift Axel onto the bus. The rest of the band, even Zexion, watched with amused faces as Reno began to do exaggerated karate moves at the man.

"W-What are you, Bruce Lee?" The man stepped back nevertheless, not wanting to get hit by Reno's kicking feet.

Reno began to then jog to the bus as the man yelled, "Lock the fucking GATES!"

On the bus, Roxas got Axel down into a seat. The man was still a bit out of it, but knew what was going on nonetheless. Roxas sat down next to him and watched as Reno climbed onto the bus. He leaned over to the driver and grinned, "Go through the fucking gates!"

Roxas was sitting in the window sit, Axel's head on his shoulder.

There was yelling from the man outside, "THIS IS YOUR LAST FUCKING TOUR, MAN! LOCK THE GATES ON THESE ASSHATS!"

Roxas pulled out his note pad and began to jot down the words that were being screamed. This was exactly the type of drama that would make his article interesting. His concentration was broken when he heard Polexia yelling outside.

"Roxas!" Roxas looked up and saw the brunette out the window, jogging to keep up with the bus.

"I forgot to tell you, your MOM called. She said you need to call home immediately! And she said to tell you, 'I know what's going on'."

Roxas's eyes widened. If it were any other moment, the scene would have been funny. Polexia hurried her pace to keep up with the bus that was slowly gaining speed.

"So, I'll see you guys in Topeka, okay?"

She stopped running and smiled at the bus, waving frantically. Roxas leaned his head back and let out a nervous sigh.

Roxas suddenly realized what they were all doing. The bus was speeding towards locked gates. Behind them was the man in, what Roxas guessed was a security cart. His voice was echoing off the tunnel they were driving through. The blonde could barely understand what the man was saying

The band was cheering and laughing as the bus gained speed. Roxas' eyes were wide with fright. This was fucking insane!

"Whooo!!!"

Reno leaned back casual and looked at the band, a small smile, "So… wanna add a gate to our tab, Roxas?"

The band cheered loudly as Roxas just nodded, eyes still wide. As scared shitless as he was, he couldn't help but grin at the situation.

The blonde looked up to see that gate quickly approaching the front of the bus. He quickly hid his face in Axel's neck as the bus drove right through the gate. There was a loud crash as the gate broke off. There was a loud scream from man, "You just BOUGHT A GATE!"

Roxas brought his face back up as Axel chuckled. The man was still leaning on the boys shoulder, blanket over his own shoulders. Roxas blushed as the man slightly cuddled into him. The man was soon asleep and Roxas pulled out his notepad, barely knowing how to describe what just happened. All he could write was;

We just bought a gate.

--

It was around seven in the morning. Most of the band had fallen asleep, save for Penny, Roxas, and Demyx. Demyx looked up from his magazine at the window, wanting to see the last of the sunrise. His eyes suddenly widened as a huge smirk spread across his face.

He reached his hand back, shaking Axel's leg. His eyes didn't leave the window.

"Axel! Dude, wake-up! Man, high school girls!"

Roxas glanced out the window to see what looked like a high school sports team jogging down the street. The blonde rolled his eyes. He felt Axel snuggle a bit into his shoulder and grinned.

"Dem, let it go man."

There was a low whistle from Riku as he stumbled to the side of the bus that Demyx was on.

"Goddamn!"

"Let is go fellas!" Axel sat up and glanced out the window but didn't bare any interest.

"Zexion, wake-up dude and look at all these tasty-looking high school girls." The girls noticed the bus and all waved.

Riku groaned and looked over at Reno, "Man, come on!"

Reno rolled his eyes and glanced at the girls, "Men, we can't stop the bus every time you see a girl in shorts"

Demyx and Riku groaned as Axel stood up, stretching his back up. "I gotta take a leak." He stumbled to the back of the bus, earning a chuckle from his brother. Penny plopped down in the seat next to Roxas and grinned. The blonde looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Hey. I think when we go to Morocco we should wear _completely_ different clothes and be _completely_ different people!" Roxas tilted his head, remembering the plan the two had made when they first met. Roxas nodded slowly then and put his notepad down.

"What'll our names be?"

Penny shrugged with a thoughtful look on her face. Then her eyes fell on Zexion who had gone back into slumber. She leaned over slightly so she was closer to his seat and snapped a Polaroid of him. With a grin she grabbed the picture and began to wave it, wanting to speed up the development of it.

She leaned slightly against Roxas and smirked at him, "What do you think of Axel?"

Roxas sighed and looked behind him, wanting to make sure Axel wasn't around.

"I… really like him."

Penny smiled slightly and playfully shoved the blonde, "B-But, that is between us because I… am a professional."

Penny snorted and shook her head, "Oh yeah. Professional."

Roxas blushed and pushed her slightly, "Shut up!"

Penny laughed and shifted so her entire body was facing the blonde, "You're coming to Cleveland, right?"

Roxas began shaking his head, remembering that he had to be home, "Oh, no. No no no. I have to get my interview with Axel before _Greenville._"

The door to the bus bathroom opened up and Axel stumbled out. He was obviously still tired from the events last night. He let out a small grumble when he noticed Penny in his seat. Roxas looked behind him and gave a small apologetic smile. Penny just grinned and waved at Axel. The redhead rolled his eyes and went up to the front of the bus to sit next to Riku. With a yawn he was already almost back to sleep.

Roxas sighed and looked over at Penny, "I need you to try to help me get that interview!"

Penny sighed and looked over at Axel then back to Roxas, "Here's the thing about Axel… He's my last project."

Roxas tilted his head and listened intently to the redheaded girl. "I only do this for a very few people and I think, judging by how close you guys are getting,"

Penny smirked at the small blush that spread on Roxas' face, "… we should do it together."

Roxas looked at her with question in his eyes. She just sighed and brought her voice down a little softer, "All the guys are good… but he could be great."

Penny smiled and looked over at Roxas. The blonde tilted his head and tapped his fingers, "So… you want to…"

"Get him to break apart from these guys. He has so much talent. He is…. Beyond them. Will you help me?"

Roxas sighed and smiled, silently telling her he would. Penny grinned at the blonde.

"Penny, what's your real name?"

Penny looked up and just smirked, slowly shaking her head.

--

"_You said you'd tell me where you were!"_

"Mom, I know!"

"_You told me you'd call me twice a day!"_

"Mom, I know. I know." Roxas was leaning against the wall next to a phone in the dressing room. The band was getting the stuff off of the bus. As soon as he could, Roxas ran to a phone to call his mom. Now he was regretting it.

"_You told me you wouldn't miss tests!"_

"I'll be home for graduation!" Roxas shouted into the phone, trying to talk over his mom. She just continued ignoring her son.

"_You already missed one te -"_

"MOM!"

There was sigh on the other end and Roxas could just imagine his mom running a hand through her hair, a habit she had when she was stressed.

"_Where are you?"_

Roxas sighed and calmed down a bit, "Right now, Topeka. Then Greenville, then home."

"_What about graduation? We had an agreement, Roxas!" _Aerith sternly shouted into the phone, making Roxas jump.

"Mom… I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday!"

"_I guess I just miss you and I don't understand why I've driven my two kids so far away from me. By all practical rules, don't get I you for another three years?"_

Roxas was silent and he heard his mother's nervous breathing, "_Was I not fun?"_

"No! I mean… yes. I mean, whatever the correct answer is is what I'm trying to-"

"Roxas!" The blonde looked over to the door to see Penny running in, a brown haired girl on her arm. Her brown hair was long and her eyes were big and green. Roxas tried to silently make Penny and the girl go away but she ignored him and ran over to him.

"This is Olette, from Devour! She's one of the _Legendary_ original Band-Aids! She's clairvoyant!"

Roxas growled quietly and kept pointing to the phone, trying to tell Penny to leave.

"I can't read your mind or anything but, I mean, I pick up things here and there!" Ollete waved her arms slowly, looking as though she thought things were going in slow motion. Penny stepped back slightly to be out of Olettes view and giggled at the girl. The girl was shouting as if Roxas were deaf. The blonde tried to cover the mouth of the phone but his mother could still hear everything

"Astrella says I can stay in your room!" Olette rested her hand on Roxas' shoulder, her speech almost as slow as her movements.

Roxas nodded quickly, "Sure." He just wanted the two to leave.

"Great! I've got some hydroponic pot!"

Roxas' eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, Penny seemed to notice Roxas' panic and tried to pull Olette away. She just pulled herself out of Penny's grip and waved her arms again.

"WOW! Your aura is really fantastic! It's this… beautiful purple color!"

"_Hey hey!" _Roxas tried to focus back on his mom. Her voice was cracking slightly.

"I-I missed the last thing you said."

As his mother went to repeat herself, Olette repeated her self as well, making Roxas again oblivious to what his mom was trying to say.

"W-what?!"

"YOUR AURA IS PURPLE!"

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

"What?!"

"PURPLE! IT'S PURPLE!"

"Mom, what?!"

Aerith's voice was cracking as she took a deep breath, "_I miss you and I love you!"_

"I… I love you." Roxas glanced over to see Penny laughing at Roxas in a teasing way. She finally succeeded in pulling the brunette away and Roxas was relieved.

He went to try and talk to his mom but was met with a dial tone. With a small growl he slammed the phone down. Fucking perfect.

--

"Alright!" Axel sighed as he plopped down on the dressing room couch next to Roxas. The blonde turned to face him, legs crossed. He has out his tape recorder and was smiling at the redhead.

"Fire away. I'm ready!"

Roxas pressed the record button and sighed. "Do you have to be depressed to write a sad song? Do you have to be in love to write a love song? Is the song better if it really happened to you?"

Axel's eyes widened and Roxas continued, "L-Like 'Love Thing'. Where did you write that? Who is it about?"

Axel started dumbfounded at Roxas, "When did you get so professional?"

Roxas smiled and shrugged at the redhead. Reno jogged into he room, a giant box in hand.

"Gentlemen!" The band was currently scattered about the room. They all brought their attention to the redhead holding the box. With a grin he dropped it and pulled out his knife.

"Our first t-shirts have arrived!" The band began to cheer and Reno cut the tape on the box. Roxas put his recorder away, hoping this wouldn't take to long. He did smile though, excited to see the t-shirt design. Reno pulled out a t-shirt as everyone stared, ready to see the design.

At first it looked pretty simple. Tan, with the bands name on the front. There was a group shot of the band above the name. But as soon as Reno finished shaking out the wrinkles, the cheering from the band stopped.

The group shot consisted of the band, everyone was blurred and in the shadows except for Axel, who stood towards the front perfectly clear. Axel was in shock at the shirt and bit his lip nervously. Zexion pushed his hair out of his face and glanced over at the redhead. Demyx stared wide-eyed and clenched his fist. Riku stood up, a growl escaping his mouth. Reno looked at the shirt and quickly realized what the problem was.

"I-It was the record company's mistake and they will pay for it!" Reno threw the shirt back in the box and sighed.

"T-shirts are gone. Band happy, all right?"

Axel sighed as the entire band was clenching their fists, anger boiling.

"Can we just skip the vibe and go straight to us laughing about this?"

Riku growled and stood up, "Yeah, OKAY!" He replied angrily.

Axel put down his beer and stood up as well, "Because I can see by your face that you wanna get into it."

Riku laughed bitterly and crossed his arms, "How can ya tell? I'm just one of the 'out-of-focus' guys!"

Axel groaned and stomped over to the box, "Here. Take it."

He grabbed a shirt and a chair and pulled them both to the middle of the room. He slammed the chair down and spread the T-shirt out on it, so everyone in the room could see.

Axel pointed to the t-shirt, venom in his voice, "See, you_ love_ this t-shirt! It lets you say _everything_ you want to say!"

The redhead walked over behind Riku, who growled and nodded his head, "Well, it speaks_ pretty_ loudly to me."

Axel sighed and walked so he was next to Riku, "It's… a T-shirt."

Axel stepped back and pointed at Demyx, "Do you give a damn about a T-shirt?"

Demyx sighed and shrugged, wanting to avoid an argument. Olette was hanging on his shoulder and trying to rub his arm comfortingly. "I'm just hungry, man. Let's go out and find some… barbecue or something."

Penny rolled her eyes and plopped herself next to Roxas. The blonde silently hit the record button on his tape recorder, not wanting to miss any of this.

Riku stood up and threw his hands in the air, "From the beginning we said 'I'm the front man… and you're the guitarist with _mystique! _That's the dynamic we agreed on! But somehow it's all turning around!"

Axel sighed and shook his head, grabbing a handful of chips from the table.

Riku stepped back and began talking to the rest of the band, "We've got to control what's happening! There's a responsibility here!"

The redhead scoffed and swallowed his food, taking a quick sip of beer. He shook his head and threw his hands up, "Excuse me! Didn't we all get into this to_ avoid_ responsibility?!"

Riku began pacing and then he pointed at Roxas, making the blonde jump.

"I can't say anything more with the writer here!"

Axel shook his head, "Oh, no no! You can trust him! Say what you want!"

Upon hearing that, Roxas let out a small sigh, shutting off his recorder. The band trusted him.

"He won't write it!"

Riku groaned and stopped pacing, "Listen, I work as hard, or harder, than anybody on the stage!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, along with everyone else in the room.

"You know what I do?"

Demyx let out an annoyed sigh.

"I connect. I get people OFF. I look for the one guy who isn't getting off… and I make him get off."

Zexion shook his head and looked at Reno. The redhead had his head in his hands.

"And that-" Riku pointed over at Roxas, "… you can print!"

Roxas nodded nervously. Riku stepped over to Axel, bringing his face inches in front of the redheads, "And yet, why do I feel like I'm always a joke to you?"

Axel turned his head to the side and Riku scoffed, stepping back, "You want to pretend that this band isn't going to get big, well guess what, IT IS! And you-"

The silver hair man pointed at Axel and glared, ".. call yourself the leader of this band but it was your direction that allowed this t-shirt when you allowed RENO to manage us… because he's _your_ brother. Don't you see man? This t-shirt is everything."

Axel stood up, having enough of this, "Alright, is it my turn now? Because I think we should, for once, say what we really mean!"

Riku laughed bitterly, "Oh! This is the part where you quit!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Right, I'm so predictable."

"DEAL WITH IT!"

The redhead stepped back with his arms crossed. Riku stepped back as well and pointed to the people around him.

"And let me just say what nobody else wants to say. Your looks have become a problem!"

Axel let out a small laugh and shook his head, "What?"

Reno chose this moment to stand up, "ALRIGHT! Everyone out of the room! Cool off, come on."

At that everyone, expect Axel got up and scattered. Roxas was about to leave when Axel shouted.

"HEY! I mean, Roxas. Sorry."

Roxas turned around, startled that Axel yelled at him, but let it slide when Axel looked at him with those apologetic eyes. Axel grabbed the boy by his wrists and pulled him into him, arms circling around him and a quick hug.

"Come on!"

Axel stepped back and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

"Let's go! Let's go find something… _real._"

As Axel made his way out of the room. Roxas snuck back in quickly, grabbing one of the t-shirts and stuffing it into his shoulder back. Could be useful.

--

Yeup.

Now I have the next chapter finished. SO… want it?

Review and you'll get it.

Also, as you've realized, their relationship is moving fast. Keep in mind, Axel is a 'crazy rockstar'. He has no boundaries and at this point, he barely knows Roxas… he really just wants in his pants. But, he is being a gentleman about it… sort of. Lol

Anyways, review 3

OH ALSO, in your review I need you to tell me something.

I am currently working on the chapter where they DO IT… and I want to know if you guys want a lemon.

That was a silly question. What I meant was… do you want one of those LONG lemons that take up almost the whole chapter.. or a normal sized one that is…. Like normal sized?

Lol, let me know please.


End file.
